Mixed Feelings
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Sequel to 'What's Your Name'. Jake doesn't know what to do with his feelings for Miley. So he bugs her. Lilly and Oliver share a kiss and won't admit that they felt sparks. Also drama. Thanx sesshomarulover365 for the title.
1. Trailer

_**Hey all! I got great reviews for 'What's Your Name?' so, as promised, here's the sequel. **_

_**Disclaimer: as much as I'd love to be the only one on fanfiction that owns something, sadly, I wouldn't know. I don't know my ancestors, so yeah. For now I only own my ideas.**_

"_All you do is cut right-" _

"_EW! Jake!" _

"_(Snickers and chuckles)" _

"_What… Oh GROSS!"_

* * *

"_You so like him." _

"_So not."_

* * *

"_Miley, DUCK!"_

_He pushes her to the ground and covers her. They hide under a table._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Lilskatergirl: it was still nice that he rescued you.**_

_**Donuthole: im gonna go. I hate girl talk…**_

_**Donuthole has signed out at 7:16 PM**_

_**TennesseeDevil: Mwahahahaha! Guess who's moving to Malibu.**_

* * *

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

* * *

"_Hey Hannah, that was a great song. I love the Partridge Family."_

"_Thanks." I blushed under all that make up. _

"_I think I'm finally winning Miley over."_

"_Gross."_

_Oh no…_

* * *

"_I can't believe you two are holding me back from winter break, because you forgot your homework. And that I'm stuck watching Rico while his parents spend the holidays at a ski resort!" Jackson whined._

"_Hey Miley, we forgot our stuff too." Lilly walked up, referring to her and Oliver._

"_That's weird. So did I." Jake showed up._

"_Alright, now let's get outta here. This place creeps me out after dark."_

_Click. The door locked._

_Great. The 7 of us are trapped in a locked school building, over winter break, while all of our parents left on vacation for 2 weeks. Great._


	2. Chapter 1

_**GREAT NEWS! For any Jiley fans out there, if you missed the preview for next**_

_**Sunday's episode, IT"S ON YOUTUBE! BTW, this story is in Miley's P.O.V. unless I **_

_**say otherwise. **_

UGH! I hate dissection week. And what was worse is that two days ago, Hannah had to go to a movie premiere, so Miley over slept and missed first hour science yesterday. So today, I had to come in _extra_ early, and catch up on my worm.

It was so early, the TEACHER WASN'T EVEN THERE YET! I had to convince Tony to let me in.

I had been working for 10 minutes, when the biggest antagonizer on the face of this earth came in. But around here, he's known as Jake Ryan. He had caught up on his worm yesterday after school, cause he'd been at the same premiere as me.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" I asked as rudely as possible.

"I'm turning in a late assignment." He replied simply.

I went back to work. It was gross. The preservatives were drying out my skin. A few minutes later, I felt someone's hot, thunder-minty breath on my neck. I turned my head slowly, and glared at the annoying face watching me while I cut open my worm.

"What are you doing? Don't you have some rich guy to go fire?" I asked with sarcasm, referring to the other day when he said "And that's when I said, 'No Mr. Trump, you're fired.'" It was the lamest joke I've ever heard, but everyone else thought it was hilarious. Even my best friend.

He chuckled slightly, then answered, "Nah, Trump had it comin. You smell nice. What do you use?"

"Perfume!"

"Hm, it's way better then my moms."

"What's your point?!"

"Wow, your shirt's silky. How do you get it that way?"

"LAUNDRY DETERGENT! Now go away!"

I went back to my worm. Suddenly I felt something push on the back of my chair. I'll give ya 3 guesses.

"Now what?!"

Jake now had his back resting on the back of my chair, his head casually peering over my shoulder, looking at my worm.

"You're cutting it wrong."

"What?"

"You're supposed to cut along the dark line on its back. See, all you do is cut right-" but as he reached over he knocked the tray over, and the worm landed on my shirt.

"EW! **JAKE**!" He got so shocked by how loud I was that he fell over. But he knocked my chair over in the process. I groaned. Then I looked at Jake.

He snickered and laughed slightly.

"What… Oh GROSS!" I was on top of him, and the worm was now squished all over both of our shirts.

Right after this happened, the teacher walked in.

"STEWART, RYAN! What's going on here?"

I rolled off of Jake, and he started explaining.

"I came in to turn in a late assignment, and saw Miley working on her worm. I was trying to help her out, and accidentally knocked over her chair."

Then he noticed the worm on my shirt. "Alright Stewart. How's about I have you do a computer worm?"

I nodded and he handed me a disc. "Bring it in tomorrow."

"Ok."

"And find a spare shirt."

Jake and I left and went to our locker.

"I have a spare." He offered. It was a light blue shirt. I was going to refuse, when I looked at my shirt.

"Thanks." I said in a mono-tone. Though in all fairness, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't need to borrow his shirt.

We were still the only two here. I went to the bathroom and changed. When I got back, I put my shirt in the plastic bag the teacher had given me. Then I put a ton of my strawberry lotion on my hands. When I put it back, Jake smelled it.

"Your lotion kinda smells like your perfume."

URGH!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey, sorry everyone. I was out of town from Friday til the 4th. I didn't have access to a computer. BTW: my stories 'Thou Shall Love Thigh Neighbor', and 'Adjustments' are currently under construction. I reread the first one, and realized it was rushed. And I don't like where the sequel's headed. I'm gonna re-write them, then repost them. Thank you for your time. _**

**Miley's P.O.V.: **

I was hanging around Lilly's locker, waiting for her to show up. I knew she'd ask questions like why I'm wearing Jake Ryan's shirt. And I'd rather get them over with, along with her annoying rambling about how cute Jake and I are together.

When she_ finally_ got there, she said, "Hey Miley. You wouldn't believe the traff- What _are _you wearing?!"

"Oh, didn't you hear? The new look is boy's shirts." I said in my sarcastic-sweet voice.

"Jeez, all I did was ask a question. You don't have to go all 'Amber and Ashley' on me." She looked a little upset.

"Sorry Lils, I had a bad morning. First I had to get up extra early. Then I had to dissect my worm alone. Then Jake shows up-" she cut me off after I said Jake.

"Wait! You and Jake were alone, in the school?!" She squealed.

"Calm down Lilly. Yes, unfortunately." Then I explained what happened.

"Aww, how sweet. He lent you his shirt! And he flirted with you!" That tears it.

"He did NOT flirt with me!" I was mad. I refuse to believe that Jake Ryan… likes me. I shudder at the thought. Then the warning bell rang. Lilly and I headed to first period; the whole time she bugged me about Jake.

"Alright class, let's get started." The teacher started writing on the board, when my annoyance came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Correlli needed to talk to me." Jake said, then took the only empty seat. You wanna guess which one it was? That's right. The only seat left for Jake Ryan to sit in was the one directly behind me! UGH!

**_Now a word from our sponsors: _**

**_Make, make, make a moose _**

**_Here at Make-a-Moose _**

**_Make-a-Moose _**

**_Make-a-Moose _**

**_Make-a-Moose _**

**_Make-a-Moose _**

**_Here at Make-a-Moose! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm the man who had the jerky _**

**_We put em both together _**

**_And dude, it really worky _**

**_Cheese Jerky _**

**_Say what? _**

**_Say what? _**

**_Cheese jerky _**

**_Say what? _**

**_Say what? _**

**_Mozzarella _**

**_Moo swiss _**

**_Ham and Gouda turkey _**

**_A just one taste _**

**_It'll drive you buzerky _**

**_Cheese Jerky _**

**_Say what? _**

**_Say what? _**

**_And that's all _**

**_Ficky-ficky-ficky fresh _**

**Sizzlin Stewart and Smokin Oken enterprises at a pat impending **

**_Thank you and now back to the program: _**

For the next two weeks, Jake sat behind me in every class. It. Was. Weird.

I'm so glad Thanksgiving break is in two days. Or technically one cause it starts tomorrow night. No more Jake. No more Jake. No more- I've gotta stop singing in my head. I wonder if I could make that into a Hannah song.

**Jake's P.O.V.: **

Wow. Miley is SO HOT. That's why I keep sitting behind her in every class. I'm so glad they changed my schedule. But I think she's getting weirded out. I'm glad Thanksgiving break is coming. I can finally get my mind off the one girl that I can never have.

**Miley's P.O.V.:**

Today dragged on forever. Finally lunch time came. Oliver met us at our usual table.

"Ugh, I can't stand him. Every class he sat in the seat behind me. Even when other seats were open!" I complained.

"That's because he likes you." Lilly said for the umpteenth time today.

"I hate chick talk." Oliver said in mono-tone. **_(That means bored, right?) _**

Then Jake Ryan entered the cafeteria. The girls started swarming like a pack of dogs over Thanksgiving leftovers. Or my Uncle Earl.

"Look at them. It's disgusting. I mean, he's not _that_ special."

"You so like him." Lilly said.

"So_ not_." I replied.

"Hey, is this spot free?" Jake asked, coming over to our table after he'd gotten his lunch.

"Sure…" Lilly said dreamily. Before I could retort, he sat down.

"So what made you wanna sit here? All your fans realize that your ego couldn't fit at their tables?" I asked in mock interest.

He chuckled slightly, then said, "No. I just wanted to sit every table, and this is the only one I haven't."

I could tell Mr. Actor-of-the-Year was lying right through his teeth. But I didn't press it. Instead what I did was, "Well, don't let me bother you." Using fake sweet voice. Then I got up and left.

**Normal P.O.V.: **

"What's her problem?" Jake asked Lilly and Oliver. They just shrugged. Jake got up and went after her.

"Miley wait up!" he called.

"What?!" she asked being extremely rude.

"Look, I'm sor-" but he was cut off by some jocks that accidentally hit him with some spaghetti. Jake through it back. Miley was annoyed by this, so she grabbed some and through it at Jake. The jock threw a handful of it back at him, but missed. Instead it headed straight for Miley.

Jake sees this and, even though she through some at him, says, "Miley, DUCK!" He pushes her to the ground and covers her. They hide under a table. Oliver and Lilly yelled, "Food FIGHT!" soon they saw everyone throwing stuff.

"You saved me, even after I through stuff at you. Why?" she questioned, while picking some spaghetti out of his hair.

"Like I was gonna let you get hit." She laughed a little, then realized it and stopped. Not long after, Lilly and Oliver arrived under their table. They were both covered in spaghetti.

"Guys you gotta get out here! This is the most fun we've ever had at lunch!" then they left. Miley and Jake decided to do so too.

It was chaotic. But it was also fun. Especially when Lilly hit Amber. Miley was about to hit Ashley, when Ms. Johnson came in. She was one of the very few teachers that treated Jake like a normal student.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Everyone immediately stopped. But Amber and Ashley accidentally let some slip, and it landed on her.

"Detention, both of you! Now who started it?" The jocks pointed at Jake and Miley, while everyone else pointed at Lilly and Oliver. "Looks like you four will be joining them. Now the six of you, to the office. The principal shall decide your punishment. And the rest of you, go get cleaned up." And then she left, mumbling something about this generation not having any discipline.

Everyone piled out of the cafeteria, and Oliver, Lilly, Miley, Jake, Amber, and Ashley all headed to the office. When they got there, the principal was busy, so they sat in that order, and waited.

**Miley's P.O.V.: **

When the principal came out, everyone told their side of the story.

"Well, I think I'll have you guys come in tomorrow and clean the cafeteria. But today, you'll have to settle with detention in the computer lab."

"What! But tomorrow's Thanksgiving!" Lilly whined.

"Well you should've thought of that before you started a food fight. I want the cafeteria spotless by 4:00 PM tomorrow. We're having a Thanksgiving party." the principal finished as if we cared.

"But we didn't start it! Ooh, tss!" I'll give ya three guesses which two said that.

"Well you didn't stop when a teacher instructed you to. Now go to class, all of you. And after school, computer lab!"

Great, detention.

**_I bet y'all are wonderin why I had those two advertisements. Well, I thought that was a good spot to pause. But I didn't want to end it there. _**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took like forever to update, but I didn't get motivated to fix the last chapter. But I finally did! Re-read that, or this will be confusing.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I own this show, then Brittany Spears isn't crazy and Lindsey Lohan never needed rehab. Basically, ME NO OWNIE!**_

**Still Miley's P.O.V.:**

I can't believe were stuck in detention, AND we have to waist most of Thanksgiving day cleaning our school cafeteria.

I logged on to AIM since the only thing our 'supervisor' is good at ding is guarding the door and telling us to shush. Wow, shocker! Everyone else was logged on too.

I started a convo with Lilly and Oliver, who were on other sides of the room. Mr. James, our supervisor, seated us next to people we wouldn't talk to, so Lilly sat next to Ashley, I was next to Amber, and, being the only one who wouldn't freak over Jake, (cause Mr. James thought I was like all the other girls, but I wasn't complaining) Oliver sat next to him. Actually, I think Oliver's making a bigger deal out of it than I would.

_**TenesseePopPrincess: Hey Lils, Ollie. **_

_**Lilskatergirl: Hey Miles. Could u b any more obvious w/ ur name?**_

_**TennesseePopPrincess: 's all I got… Fine.**_

_TennesseePopPrincess has logged off._

_**Donuthole: this is the last time I let u 2 pick out my name.**_

_**Lilskatergirl: truth in advertising my friend.**_

_**Donuthole: Now that's just plain mean.**_

_Tennessegirl has logged on._

_**Tennessegirl: Happy?**_

_**Lilskatergirl: Yes. Now your secret's safe. It was so cute the way Jake saved you from the food fight.**_

_**Donuthole: what does that have 2 do with anything?**_

_**Tennesseegirl: Now Im confused of my feelings for him.**_

_**Lilskatergirl: it was still nice that he rescued you.**_

_NashvilleDevil has logged on._

_**NashvilleDevil: Mwahahahaha! Guess who's moving to Malibu?**_

_**Tennesseegirl: Lu?**_

_**NashvilleDevil: yup. We're coming for Thanksgiving at yur house tomorrow, and staying!**_

"NO!" Lilly, Oliver, and I yelled out loud.

"SHUSH!" Mr. James yelled while he cleaned his gianormous 70's glasses.

"Mr. James! Lilly's on the computer!" Ashley kissed up, probably hoping they could leave early. It's only a matter of seconds before-

"So is Miley!" Amber snitched.

"Girls close down the computers." We all logged off.

_**I know, short. Please don't hate me! I will update soon when they all clean the caf and Miley realizes her feelin- WAIT I'm not giving that away! Just review please. :)(:**_

_**-Wolfwhisperer**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Sorry it's been a while, but I have other stories on my mind. This one will probably take a little longer to update. Sorry, again!_**

Jackson drove me, Lilly, and Oliver to the school. Surprisingly, he volunteered. But it was either that or help dad bring in stronger furniture for Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl. So really, it wasn't that surprising.

When we arrived there, I saw Jake's limo driving away. Great! He's already here! Yippee! Do I need to say sarcasm?!

"Uh, ya need help getting to the caf? Cause, I bet I could find it! Actually, you should show me where it is so that I don't get lost comin to get ya! I-if you want, I could-" but I cut him off, as usual.

" Jackson! We're meeting you out front. Now go held dad with the furniture before our regular stuff ends up lookin worse than Uncle Earl's after he has his annual Super Bowl party!"

"Ok fine! Man, you guys are lucky." He said before driving away.

"Lucky?! Atleast you don't have clean the entire school cafeteria because of an ACCIDENT!" I shouted after him.

"Come on Miles." Lilly said and dragged me inside.

Wow, shocker! Amber and Ashley are, instead of doing work, flirting with Jake. So it was just me, Lilly, and Oliver cleaning.

I walked over to them and put on a fake smile while saying in a tone to match that smile, "Um, I'm sure y'all are havin a delightful conversation about your hair, but here's a thought! Uh, how bout y'all, oh I dunno… DO SOME WORK!" As you may have guessed, I'd changed my tone and facial expression by the end of the sentence.

"You mean, like, manual labor?" Amber asked, looking disgusted.

"EEW! Ooh, tsss!" they both said/did at the same time. I just rolled my eyes, then turned to Jake.

"You! You, take a mop and get to work!" I gave him my signature 'Miley glare' as Oliver called it, and he immediately went over to help Oliver mop.

I grabbed a rag and continued washing the tables. When that was done, I started on the walls. That's when Jake came up to me and squeezed a sponge on me; not that I knew it was him right away. My back was to him. I shrieked and turned around. He was smirking that stupid smirk of his.

"JAKE!" I shrieked at him. He grimaced a little at how loud I was, then smacked that smirk back on. I was about to smack it right back off permanently, when I got a better idea.

"What was that for?!" I asked while walking slowly towards the water bucket. I dipped the rag in like I was rinsing it.

"You were working so hard, I thought you needed to cool off." I remembered that I had been wearing a sweater, so I took it off s that it wouldn't soak through to my tank-top underneath. Good thing it's a dark top.

I glanced back at him and saw him staring at me which creeped me out. I figured now was the best time to execute my 'plan'. I picked up the water bucket, and signaled Lilly to do the same; she was working close by on a different wall.

I threw the water out of the bucket and onto him. His mouth opened, and just after he wiped the water out of his face, Lilly threw her water at him. He got a defeated look on his face and walked away back to his mop.

I walked over to Lilly and we did our traditional **_(the thing from Song Sung Bad)_**.

Before long the cafeteria was looking spotless and we were all looking like an Italian restaurant exploded on us. We all did a six-way high five and then put away the mops and stuff. When we got back to the cafeteria, someone was waiting for us; or me.

**_Hey, had anyone noticed that Amber and Ashley are like evil versions of Miley and Lilly? Amber and Miley can both sing really well, while Ashley and Lilly sound like dying pigs. And, Ashley and Lilly are basically Amber and Miley's sidekicks. Just thought I'd bring that up. Review please! _**

**__**

**_-Wolfwhisperer _**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Well, thanks to school I can't update as fast. But I'll try my best. _**

"Well howdy cuz! Ya know, this is a pretty big school? Luckily the cafeteria is right near the main entrance." Luanne said in her heavy southern drawl, walking over and giving Miley a hug. Miley just stood there looking shocked and disgusted. Lilly and Oliver looked scared. Jake, Amber and Ashley just looked confused.

"Now, I know we had our problems last month. But I want us t start again; have a clean slate!" she said in an unconvincing tone.

"Miley, I'll save you!" Lilly shouted and pulled Miley away from her cousin.

"Why are there two Mileys?" Jake asked finally realizing the situation.

"This is my cousin, Luanne." Miley said.

"Man, it took forever to find this place." Jackson commented, entering the cafeteria. "Come on Miley! Let's go! Uncle Earl's gonna be here any minute and we still have to put plastic slip covers over the couch!"

"But I- But there's a- But- fine!" Miley said in surrender. She, Luanne, Lilly, and Oliver headed out after Jackson.

Oliver hopped into the front seat. Lilly got into the seat behind him. Miley got into the middle and Luanne next to her.

"Was that Jake Ryan?" Luanne asked in a curious way.

"Yeah. He's annoying." Miley said simply, like it was a common thing to have annoying celebrities around.

"Oh, how come?" Luanne asked, _very_ interested.

"He's got this crush on me and keeps trying to impress me." Miley said in the same tone while looking at her cubicles. **_(Those are part of the nail, right?) _**

**__**

"Really? And y'all don't like that?" Luanne asked, vaguely surprised.

"Puh-LEASE! This is what's in his brains. 85 ego. 14 acting talent. And 1 of sincerity. I think the first two out way the last one. But that's just MY opinion." Miley said sarcastically. "So unless I wanted a miserable time, I'd never go on a date with him." Miley concluded their little Q&A.

* * *

That night, after the feast on the beach in their backyard, the extended Stewart family went back and had a party on the back porch. It was about 10:00 PM when Miley saw a head of shaggy blonde hair approach the porch in search of someone. She guessed at who, and decided to help him with his quest.

"Well, well, well. Look what the zombies dragged in." Miley said sweetly.

"Ha-ha, funny." Jake said in mono-tone.

"So, what are ya doin here?" Miley asked in her typical manor; attitude.

"Well, all the adults in my family either went to the bar or home. So I got bored and decided to come visit my sassy, brunette buddy!" He said the last part with a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes at her new 'nickname'.

"Ya wanna gimme the real answer?" Miley asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ok." He sighed reluctantly and then looked around. He met her eyes that were basically saying, 'Any day now!' "Oh, ya mean now?" He asked faking confusion.

"No. Tomorrow!" She said sarcastically.

He got a relieved look on his face and said, while turning to leave, "Ok then, see ya tomorrow!" and took a step. But then Miley reached out, grabbed his shoulder, and turned him back to her and said, "Oh no ya don't! Get back here!"

"Fine! I was wondering if ou anted oo o ut ith ee tmorrow. What d'ya say?" He asked, hoping she hadn't understood because he already knew the answer.

**Jake's P.O.V.: **

****

"Huh?" she asked me and did her adorable lip curl that she does when she's confused and weirded out. I get that look a lot. But before I could repeat the question, thankfully, someone called her over. "I'll be right back." she said and then went over to a group of relatives.

I looked around and when I looked back, she was back. "So what did you wanna ask?" she asked and looked over her shoulder. "And clearly this time." she added. Dang!

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow. Will you?" I gave her what I hoped to be a begging look and waited for a response.

"Sure, I'd love too!" I probably looked pretty stupid but that was NOT the answer I expected.

"Seriously?! Am I on punk'd?" I asked and looked around for hidden cameras only half joking. She giggled a little.

"Yes, but it better be casual. I'm not in the mood to dress up."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:30." I said and than left before she could change her mind.

**No P.O.V.: **

****

Miley walked back over to where Jake was, or had been, and saw Luanne.

"Hey, where's Jake?"

"Oh, he told me he had to go cause he had filmin in the mornin." She said with some hesitation that Miley didn't pick up on.

"Oh." She looked a little sad that he had left, but she convinced herself that it was because everyone else there was boring.

"Yeah, but he'll be back tomorrow at 7:30 to ask you his question. Whatever that means." Then she walked away.

**

* * *

**

I was sitting in the living room watching TV. It was 7:15 PM on a Friday night. Jake was suppose to be over to ask me his question in about 15 minutes. I figured that he was either wondering if I wanted to go out with him tomorrow (now today) or if I wanted to know what the distance is to mars. Which one sounds more likely?

Suddenly I heard the doorbell. I got up and saw Lilly.

**No P.O.V.:**

"You rang the doorbell?" Miley asked curiously. After all, it wasn't very often that Lilly rang the doorbell. It was usually a phone call saying that the door needed to be open within ten seconds.

"Yeah, my phone got taken away and most people don't leave their doors wide open for skateboarders." Lilly said.

"So why'd it get taken away?"

"Because of my last biology quiz. Who knew that photosynthesis had nothing to do with cameras and pictures, and that chlorophyll had nothing to do with teeth and cavities?" Lilly asked like it was dumb to expect an 8th grader to know that stuff.

"Uh, anyone that pays attention in class instead of daydreaming about the skateboard competition." Miley said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well I won, didn't I?" Lilly defended, sitting on the Stewart's couch. Just as Miley was about to do the same, the doorbell rang again.

"Uh, I'll get it." Miley groaned and went back to the door. "Jake?" she questioned the blonde boy dressed in slightly faded jeans, white vans, and a dark blue shirt underneath a light blue vertically striped, button-up (though not all the way) over shirt holding a single red rose.

"I know I'm 15 minutes early, but I thought traffic would be heavier." He explained, not wanting to sound like a nerd by telling her that he couldn't wait any longer. "This is for you." He said and extended the flower.

She took it hesitantly, curious as to why he brought her a beautiful red rose just to ask her a question. "Uh, thanks?" Luckily he didn't notice that it was mostly a question.

"So, ready to go?" He asked, getting anxious to leave before they run into her dad.

"Go where?" 'Was that the question?' Miley wondered to herself.

"On our date." He said getting worried that it had in fact been a dream.

Suddenly it all came together for Miley. Luanne, the hesitation, the excuse, them winding up in the same outfit 'coincidincly', as Lilly would say.

"Right." Miley said, pretending to have just remembered. "I was so busy seeing my family today that I almost forgot. Almost." She reassured. He looked extremely relieved. "Just let me get my purse. I'll meet you outside." She said and gave him her fake smile.

After he was outside, Miley screamed, "LUANNE!" To bad for Miley, they had already got a house.

"What'd she do?" Lilly asked.

Miley told Lilly what happened last night and how Jake showed up at the door ready for a date.

"Well, you look cute." Lilly said and Miley gave her a questioning look. "Well, at least cute enough for a date." Lilly rephrased. **_Not a Liley moment!)_**

"Ugh, looks like I'm spending the next few hours with Jake the-ego-case Ryan." Miley said and grabbed a purse, leaving Lilly alone in her best friend's house.

"Forget this! I'm going to the beach." She said to herself and left through the back door.

**_This was a total filler. I made it up on the spot. And then about half way through the chapter, I realized how long it already was. But at least now I have something exciting to start with next time. That's what took so long to update this one. Next story will be The Adventure of a Lifetime. _**

**__**

**_-Wendy_**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Holy -! (My mom freaks when it comes to swearing.) Three stories in a day. I'm really bored.**_

Miley walked out the front door, and saw Jake sitting in the backseat of a car similar to her brothers, except it was black and newer. "What no limo." She asked, faking the disappointment in her voice. He chuckled slightly, and said, "Na. You did say casual." He reminded, and she laughed uneasily. "Yeah."

"So where're we goin?" she asked looking around. She recognized the driver as his bodyguard. She thought of Roxy and tensed slightly. Jake noticed, and said, "To this restraunt a few clocks away."

"M-k." She replied. They soon arrived at a casual restraint, and got a table outside.

"Listen Jake, there's something I need to tell you." Miley said, feeling kinda guilty.

"What?" He asked, kinda concerned cuz she looked nervous.

_**(This would be the perfect time to end, had there been more in the beginning!)**_

"Um, yesterday, after I had gone to talk t my family member, Luanne was the one you talked to. Not me." She admitted and looked down at her lap.

"Oh. Well, would you have said yes?" He asked curiously.

"Maybe." She said in a slightly flirty way. She honestly didn't know.

Over the course of the hour, Miley and Jake had talked about a bunch of random stuff. She had told him all the stuff Luanne had done to her, editing around anything Hannah related.

Jake, in turn, had told her about all the stuff he had done. And surprisingly, he hadn't said anything self-centered. When he talked about places he had gone for movies, he had talked about the sights he had seen, and Miley realized how deep Jake Ryan really was.

And, though she wouldn't admit it to ANYONE, she found herself falling for the hottie-of-year.

After he paid for dinner, he had them slip out the back porch, and they started walking along the beach. He offered her his hand, but she just acted like she hadn't seen it. He shrugged and knew it was too soon. After all, she wasn't even sure if she would've come.

However, the real reason was because she didn't want him to have that satisfaction. She wasn't ready, or even entirely sure.

"So, why are we goin this way?" She questioned curiously.

"It's slower." He answered truthfully. It was dark, so thankfully he hadn't seen her blush. "S, would you ever do this again?"

"Well," she sighed, "I've never been in a real relationship. I guess I'd like to just get to know you, without the pressure of a relationship. Ya know?" He was kinda upset, but he completely understood. He kinda wanted that too.

"Yeah." He responded dazedly. He was thinking about how far he had come with Miley. She was actually gonna be his friend! Great, now he sounds like a kindergartener.

"Well, it's a little ways to my house. We could ask eachother questions, but we BOTH have to answer them." She suggested.

"Sure. I'll go first. Miley, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Light blue. And yours?" _**(If I space them all out, it'll be extremely long, so I'll just space out between questions.)**_ "Dark blue."

"Ok, Jake, what's your favorite movie, that you haven't been in?" She asked, knowing he'd say one of his own. "Uh, I'd have to say Eragon." Miley gave a questioning look. "I've always thought dragons were cool." He said getting a glint in his eye. "I even named my boat after Saphira." She giggled, but found it cute. "And what about yours, Miley?" "She's the man. It's hilarious!" He smiled at her. He couldn't help it. She looked adorable.

The game continued, and some of the questions were silly, like if you were a fruit, which one would you be? And some were serious, like what's the worst thing to ever happen to you?

When she told him about her mom, even though it had been her question, he felt extremely sorry.

Just as they neared Miley's house, he asked, "What was your favorite thing about tonight?" "Um, the walk." "Why?" "Cuz I got to see a nicer side of Jake Ryan. And yours?" "Being with you." He smiled sincerely, and she felt a hint of pink creep up on her face. She smiled back.

"Well, I guess I better go. I have some filming tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep." They both giggled. "Goodnight." He took her hand and gently placed his lips on her knuckle. Her heart fluttered, and she might have stopped breathing, though she couldn't tell. He walked down the path to her driveway, where the car and his bodyguard were waiting. He looked back and smiled, which she returned, before getting in.

She softly whispered to no one, "G'night." She walked in the house, and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

She knew that if hands could blush, hers would be scarlet. She turned her iHome on, and her iPod started playing songs at random. The first one was 'So this is Love', the Cheetah Girls version. And as she listened to that song and the next, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight', she realized something; she was in love with Jake Ryan.

* * *

As Jake road home, he watched the passing city, not even seeing it. He was too happy. He felt the feeling of smooth skin against his lips, and he couldn't describe it. His bodyguard, Frank, had the radio playing in the background. The song that came on was 'Island in the Sun' by Weezer. As he listened to the words of that song and the next, 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias, he felt the crush on Miley Stewart melt away. And in its place was an emotion he hadn't experienced outside of his family. A feeling that could describe that of the feeling of her smooth, soft hand on his lips. It was the feeling of love. And boy, did he like that feeling.

_**If you love me and you know it, read and review! If you love me and you know it, read and review! If you love me and you know it, and you really wanna show it, if you love me and you know it, READ AND REVIEW! Thank you and goodnight! **_

_**-Wendy **_


	8. Chapter 7

"What's goin on? I haven't seen girls this sad since I cancelled my clothing line; but lemme tell ya, I wouldn't even wipe my pet pig Luanne's butt with them rags." Miley said, getting carried away in her descriptions as per usual, and wandering away from the subject. It had been a week since her and Jake's 'date' and things had been pretty good. Though Miley longed to tell him her new, hidden feelings, it _had_ been her idea to be just friends. She was gonna give it another week or two, then try to find the courage to tell him.

"They couldn't have been that bad." Lilly argued, not being able to grasp the image of clothes too ugly to wipe a pig's butt with. Then Oliver ran up to them, out of breath, but looking extremely happy. It was then Miley noticed that all the guys seemed to be masking joy, as they comforted the depressed girls.

"Guys, did ya hear?" He paused to catch the breath he so obviously left back at wherever it was he just came from.

"Hear what?" Lilly asked eyeing Oliver to make sure he didn't pass out.

"Boy, you look worse than when Uncle Earl tried chasin one of his chickens back in Nashville." Miley said, and Lilly got a strange look on her face.

"Now that's something I really didn't need to try and picture."

"Guys!" Oliver said almost instantly. "Jake's got a girlfriend!" Miley's eyes got wide with sadness, and Lilly looked at her sympathetically.

"G-Gir-Girlfriend?!" Miley managed to squeak out. Lilly put a comforting arm around her, while glaring daggers at Oliver and his stupidity. Miley laid her head on Lilly's shoulder, trying to hold back tears. She had explained everything to Lilly, while Oliver was off playing laser-tag with the guys.

"What?" Oliver asked, clearly dumbfounded by his near-tears best friend.

"Well, if you would have been a little more sensitive, you'd have known that" she glanced carefully around and leaned closer to Oliver, who sensed a secret and leaned in closer to the two girls, "Miley's secretly in love with him." Lilly had lowered her voice to a whisper at this point.

"Since when?!" "SH!" She immediately shushed him, so he lowered his voice. "Since when?"

"Last week, which you would've known if you hadn't left to go play your precious laser tag!" Lilly whisper-yelled.

"Sorry!" He matched her tone.

"Hey guys!" Jake said as he walked over with his arm around a girl. Miley's head immediately shot up and she slapped a happy face on and turned to face the happy new couple.

"Hey Jake." They all mumbled, unnoticed by him. "So, Rachel's your new- your new- girlfriend?" She gritted her teeth as she said the dreaded words that she could barely manage to get out.

"Yeah." He said, not as excited as you'd think a guy would be. This puzzled Miley. She shrugged it off. Rachel was the kid of girl that dated guys for their looks and money. And she had a guess that Jake new that.

"Isn't that great?!" Rachel asked, moving closer to Jake. Miley held back tears and she nodded.

"Wow, look at the time." Lilly said, looking at her imaginary watch. "We should get going. First period won't wait forever." Lilly grabbed an increasingly depressing Miley by the hand and dragged her to first hour math, Oliver following closely behind.

"Was she even wearing a watch?" Rachel asked, and Jake shrugged. Then he looked at his real watch and saw that they had one minute till the bell rang.

* * *

At lunch, Rachel had to stay back in history to make up a quiz. Jake joined our little trio for spaghetti. 

"So Jake, what're you doing Sunday night?" Oliver asked, and Lilly shot him a 'what are you doing?!' look. He winked at her to say he had a plan.

"Uh, nothing." Jake asked, confused.

"Well, the three of us are getting together to watch 'The Haunting Hour, Don't Think About It' and 'The Skeleton Key' and we were wondering if you'd like to join us." Oliver said, and Lilly slapped her forehead. Miley just stared glumly at her food, not really aware of anything.

Jake pondered this for a moment, before saying, "I'm in!" Oliver smiled at Lilly, who had just realized that this was a kinda scary movie. And, more importantly, it was one that Miley had never seen, so she'd be scared out of her wits.

_**(It really isn't that scary.)**_

When Miley got home, she grabbed her iPod and started playing 'Girlfriend' on repeat. Lilly arrived shortly after, and tried everything to get Miley away from the dangerously loud music.

"Miley, you're gonna blow your eardrums!" Lilly shouted over 'In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better!'

"GOOD! THEN I WON'T HAVE TO HEAR , 'Jakey, these books are SO heavy. Could you please carry them?'" She stuck out her bottom lip and used the puppy dog eyes. Miley turned the music down for that part, then turned it back up when she was done with her 'Rachel impression.'

Then, finally, the battery died. "Thank God!" They heard Jackson shout from the next room over.

"I agree." Lilly said, shuddering at the fact that she just agreed with Jackson. Miley whimpered, so Lilly said, "Why don't you write a new song? That always cheers you up." Miley smiled a little, than she got an idea. She grabbed a notebook and got to work on her new ideas.

* * *

The next morning, Miley was really close to have enough new songs for a whole concert. She woke up, and when she remembered how she got all those songs, a dark cloud seemed to cover her. 

Lilly showed up early and re-woke Miley.

"Come ON! We need to find you the perfect outfit to make Jake realize what he's missing!" Lilly pulled the covers off of her best friend, who moaned in protest.

"I don't feel like looking cute!" Miley shouted into her pillow.

"We can flirt with guys and make Jake extremely jealous." Lilly bribed in a sing-song voice. Miley's head shot out of her pillow, eyes wide with new excitement.

"I'm in!"

"Thata girl. Come on, let's get you to the Hannah closet!" Lilly said excitedly.

When they arrived at school, all heads turned. "Wow, for a skater-girl, you really know how to turn guys' heads." Miley whispered to Lilly when they walked into school. (She had the Hannah outfit from I Want You to Want Me... to Go to Florida, the red one.)

"Thanks. Have you seen Jake yet?"

"No, but he has to show up at our locker sometime. It won't be too- Hey Jake!" Miley stopped at her locker, where Jake Ryan was not to far from. He was staring at Miley, amazed at what he saw. He had never seen anything quite so beautiful. It made him feel guilty about Rachel. Half the reason he was dating her was to move on, the other half was to make her jealous.

She blushed slightly, and opened the locker. A satisfied smirk was stuck on Lilly's lips. Then Rachel walked up.

"Wow Miley, I love that outfit!" She commented.

"Thanks." Was the response she received through unnoticed gritted teeth.

"Come on Jakey! We need to discuss wardrobe for the movie premiere this Saturday!" Rachel pleaded.

"Uh, ok. Later Lilly! Bye Miley." He half smiled a slightly flirty smile at her. She smiled sweetly at him. However, once he was gone, she scowled and groaned rather loudly, slamming her locker in the process.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." Lilly said in monotone.

* * *

Sunday night, Jackson and Robby Ray went to a cnfrenece about Jackson's grades. His woodshop teacher was recomending him fr advanced woodshop, and after the meeting, Robby was taking the 'over achiever' out for dinner at some beef joint and then to some rated R movie, even though Jackson was almost old enough to go by himself.

Lilly got Miley ready for Jake, even though it wasn't a date. When the boys arrived, Jake was shocked. They were told to dress casual, but Miley wasn't casual. Well, maybe for summer or some break from school, but this was definately the best he'd seen her. Of course, the girls had dipped into Hannah's closet, but that minor detail wasn't important. What was, was that in Jake's opinion, she was hot.

He couldn't wait til the movie got scary. It was these times he thanked the Lord for girls gettin the scared gene in their DNA. What he'd later discover, along with Oliver, was that the gene was pretty strong on Miley's chrmosome.

_**This was a good chapter. Even I'm impressed, and I usually hate my writing. So if I liked it, you all probably loved it. If I'm right, which you know I am, tell me so.**_

_**-Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! I just wanna give you a heads up. Normally I don't do this, but the last 3 out of 4 chapters, I've only gotten 6 reviews. I'm hoping for atleast seven before I do more. Also, what has me doing this is that for all my stories, the last few chapters haven't been getting as many reviews as before. Especially my latest update, Thou Shall Love Thy Neighbor, Yeah Right! only got 2! And the new one with Erin only got one, and here's the sad part, it was from me! **_

_**So I ask all of you wonderful reviewers out there, if you get extremely bored, check em out! It won't take too long! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! **_

Everyone did fine in the Haunting Hour because it wasn't too scary. But the next one, The Skeleton Key, is what really shook em all. Oliver was hiding in Lilly's shoulder, who was hiding behind Miley's back, who was trying her best not to jump into Jake's lap. He, being a zombie slayer, was just fine with the movie.

He was shocked that Miley wasn't flipping out, though. She'd never really struck him as a scary move kinda person, and he was a little disappointed when she didn't need him for protection. Though, he had to admit, Lilly and Oliver looked pretty cute together.

Upon realizing that Miley wasn't that comforting, Lilly had turned to Oliver and they both used the other for protection, or a shield. At one point, one of the main characters screamed, and they all jumped. When the doorbell rang, all four teens screamed. When they realized it was their pizza, Miley reluctantly went to the door to pay him.

The movie had her so freaked, she accidentally tipped him a 20. He took it with wide eyes and said, "Thank you." This creeped her out. Then she realized what she had done. He noticed that she did, and immediately headed to his car.

"Yeah you better run, PAL!" She shouted at him, bringing the pizza to the table and resuming the movie.

When it finally ended, everyone was shocked. The good guys lost. It was sad. Not weepy sad, just sad. They checked the time. It was 9:45pm. Lilly was sleeping over, so Jake offered a ride to Oliver, who gratefully accepted. He did NOT wanna walk home alone.

"Well, uh, thanks Miley. For inviting me." Jake said awkwardly. They quickly hugged, and he waved to Lilly as he headed out the door. Oliver was quick to follow the zombie slayer, and he shouted a quick "See ya guys tomorrow!" Lilly and Miley sat on the couch watching DisneyChannel.

"So, the movie didn't freak you out?" Lilly asked curiously. Usually Miley was the first to run to her precious teddy bear when a skeleton popped up on the TV screen.

"Nope." Miley replied simply, avoiding her best friend's gaze.

"Really? Look! Violet!" Lilly faked, pointing to the empty porch behind her and shouting out the evil character's name sending Miley into a screaming fest. After she saw the 'oh really?' look on Lilly's face, she calmed down.

"Haha, funny." Miley said tonelessly. "Ok, maybe it freaked me out a little." Lilly raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ok, ok! It freaked me out a lot!" Miley raised her hands in defense. "But you had Oliver, and I wasn't gonna accept comfort from another girl's man." Miley said truthfully. Lilly suspected, but dropped the subject.

Soon her dad and Jackson were back. "Hey girls! How was the movie?" Robbie asked as Jackson took a cupcake from the plate n the island.

"It was alright." Miley replied simply. Truth was, she really had wanted to jump into Jake's arms, but that would complicate things. So, using her newly aquired acting skills, Miley had managed a straight face. Jake seemed to buy it, he hadn't really been in to the movie. As he'd said, "You've been in one scary movie, you've seen in em all." Miley had rolled her eyes, but sge remembered that he had got scared at one point. She smiled.

"Why's she smilin like that?" Robby asked Lilly as he gave his daughter a strange look. Lilly shrugged and said,

"Beats me." And she too grabbed a cupcake. She also grabbed one for Miley, who had whiped the smile off of her face and was headed upstairs.

Lilly started following and Miley shouted over her shoulder, "Night daddy!"

"Night bud!" He shouted back. Then Donzig showed up at the back porch, and he and Jackson got ready.

The girls went to Miley's room. Tomorrow, they had to sing a song in front of their music class and Miley was fretting that people would recognize her voice. So, she picked out one by Mariah Carey called 'Always Be My Baby'.

_**(I'd like to thank PenguinsRFunny, cuz if it wasn't for her oneshot, I wouldn't have found that song.)**_

Lilly had picked out a song that was actually the right tone for her voice. Of course, Miley helped a lot. It was called 'I Don't Think About It'. And actually, Lilly had written it! Miley recorded background music for it.

When they got to school, Jake and Rachel were whispering at his locker when Lilly and Miley arrived. When she cleared her throat from behind him, Jake turned around and blushed at the idea of being overheard. Miley gave him a weird look.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He asked casually, Rachel draped on his arm like an ornament. She was smiley that smug little smile of hers, and Jake looked slightly uncomfortable. He could almost see Miley's eyes flash green at his girlfriend, or atleast that's what he hoped. Lilly decided to answer his question.

"Pretty good. Miley and I got a sugar rush around midnight, so we're still pretty tired." Lilly said, almost as if it was rehearsed Jake determined.

"Why were you guys up so late eating sugar?" Jake asked and Rachel looked at them in disgust. 'Perfect.' he thought.

"Oh, we were watching all of Cody Linley's movies." Miley responded, less rehearsed. "He's way hot." She said. Now it was Jake's turn for his eyes to flash with jealousy. 'Perfect.' Miley thought. It was Rachel who spoke next, completely forgetting that Jake was there.

"I know, right?" Everyone gave her curious looks, and her eyes widened. "Cuz he looks like Jake." She finished in her flirty voice as she played with Jake's hair.

Miley shook her head, but continued. "I really liked him in Hoot."

"He had his shirt off at that one point." Lilly 'remembered'.

"I know!" Miley said, making Jake feel completely and utterly uncomfortable.

"Hey, where's Oliver?" Lilly just realized that a third of their trio was missing.

"Oh, he had to go to science and make up the test he missed last week." Jake explained. That's when the warning bell rang, and they all headed t their classes.

In music class, Mr. Corelli was _still_ substituting the music class, and he was getting tired of hearing Hannah Montana. Every girl so far had sang one of her songs. Finally, it was Miley's turn. After her song, everyone applauded and she heard no mention of Hannah.

Next it was Jake's turn. He managed to barely follow the rules for the assignment. The rules said that there can't be any 'no no' words in it, and couldn't be explicit. So he chose 'Can't Let You Go' by Jesse McCartney. The third verse is really what shook Mr. Corelli.

"Well, that was…interesting." The teacher said, trying his best not to offend the teen sensation. "Uh, who's next? Ah, Oken. Please steer us away from these love songs."

"Uh, sorry Mr. C." Oliver said as he started the music for 'Beautiful Eyes' by the Naked Brothers Band. Mr. Corelli rubbed his temples in frustration. Ever since the school librarian turned him down for the janitor, he'd been in a love song slump. He'd never really been a fan of them as it is.

Finally, it was Lilly to the rescue! Her song finished up the class, and everyone except Amber and Ashley liked it. They were amazed that she had written it herself. Jake was still buzzing about why Miley picked that song, and for who. This was definitely messing up his plan.

_**I thought I'd end it on a happy note! JK.**_

_**The Bone Dance actually cam e in handy today! Thanks to it I got about ¼ of my test right! It wasn't that big a test. Please review wonderful people. And also, please check out Cupid's Bottle. Thanx!**_

_**-Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ok, obviously you people don't go for threats. How 'bout a bribe? Seventh person (and on) to review gets a sneak peak of what's to come. Fair? I think so. Also, don't bother with the trailer. I'm not following it anymore. The only reason its still there is cuz if I took it down, you wouldn't be able to review this chapter. Unless you reviewed anonymously. Nah.**_

_**PS, I made some changes. It wasn't Halloween, they were just watching the movies for fun. Go check it out. I managed to keep everyone's favorite part, the chromosome part!**_

Everyone was complimenting Miley on being a better singer than Amber, and they all seemed rather relieved about it. Miley was overwhelmed with joy, especially when they passed Amber and Ashley, and heard Ashley say "Well, you're still prettier." and cast distasteful glances at Miley.

Miley and Lilly just laughed in triumph. Lilly's, however, was kind f empty, cuz her head was swarming with what a certain someone's song meant. She and Miley parted as she had art next, whereas Lilly had woodshop.

She got to her seat and was soon joined by Oliver. "Man, can you believe how popular we are because of music class?!" He asked excitedly.

"It won't last long. This is middle school, Oliver, not Hollywood." She reminded him.

"But we live close enough to Hollywood." He pointed out.

"That's not what I meant." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I know, but I'm gonna milk it for all its worth." He said and nodded at two girls that walked by the door. They waved their fingers slightly and gave him looks that asked 'and you are?' Lilly laughed but he didn't seem to notice any of this. As soon as they were gone, he turned to her and said "They want me." The sad thing is, Lilly thought, it looked like he believed it.

"Su-re." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. Oliver looked at her strangely.

"What're you so down about?" He asked sounding kinda hurt at her rudeness.

"Look, I'm sorry. But unless Miley or I are the cause, I don't like to see you get all excited about stuff only to be let down later on." She admitted. When it came to Oliver, she felt like his sister. And, like a sister, she didn't like seeing other people or things bringing him down.

"Really?" She nodded. "Thanks Lils." He said, smiling sincerely at his best friend.

* * *

Jake and Rachel were secluded in a corner of the art room, talking in hushed tones again. 

"Come on, Jakey! Pay up!" Rachel whined.

"Not until the job's done! Besides, you get to be seen with me almost 24/7." He whispered sharply.

She ignored the last part. "Oh, come ON! You heard that song in music!" She argued, desperate for her pay.

"That don't mean nuttin." He said in a tone that was also trying to convince himself. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Than watch her expression closely when she comes in." And, as if on cue, a slightly upset looking Miley came into the art room. Rachel broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Oh Jakey! You're SO funny." She said extra loud, and Miley turned. "Oh hey Miley! Come sit with us!" Rachel said, waving her hands in their direction. Jake looked at her like 'what are you DOING?' She smirked in response.

"Miley reluctantly headed in their direction. "What's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, Jakey here was just telling me how much he LOVES brunettes." Rachel giggled and Miley looked sick, clearly (and thankfully) not catching on that he meant her. Of course this was a perfect cover, for they were both brown-haired.

"I was?" He asked earning him a sharp jab in the ribs. "I mean I was." He said, putting on his acting smile. Miley shrugged off the strange behavior and took her seat across from them.

Really, she didn't want to, but she had no choice. Jake was her closest friend in the class, so she joined them. But she really didn't need to hear 'Jakey was just telling me how much he LOVES brunettes.' Really, did she need to rub it in?! It never even occurred to her that her own hair was brown, and that Rachel almost winked at her, but managed to hold back.

That day, they were starting a painting. Mr. Rucksine picked partners the professional way, straight from the hat. And, would ya know it?! Jake and Miley came out together.

The assignment was to do a portrait of your partner. Poor Rachel got stuck with color-blind Dandruff Danny. 'I am so NOT getting paid enough for this.' she thought angrily to herself.

Miley decided to go first, and she grabbed out a pencil and her sketchbook. She studied his face for a moment before turning her attention to the paper. After a moment, she dipped her head back up and studied his face again.

This process continued on for the rest of the hour. He took her drawing time as the perfect moments to admire her. The steadiness of her strokes as she carefully transferred the image of him in her brain to the paper. He was perplexed. And every time she came back up, he got back into the position he started in. Sometimes he received skeptical looks from her, but for the most part his admiration went undetected.

He couldn't help it. Her face was intoxicating. Her blue-gray eyes drew in his own green-blue, and he was barely able to resist. And he found it adorable the way she scrunched up her nose when she was concentrating. Her brown hair was falling over shoulders, and he so desperately wanted to be the one to brush it behind her ear.

Rachel must've noticed this, for she shot him a 'not yet!' look, stopping him in his tracks.

She took extra time studying his face than necessary. He didn't know this, but she had a near photographic memory. She really didn't need to look up as much as she did, but she did s for two reasons. One, she was sure she caught him staring intently at her. However, when she looked up, he hadn't moved. Two, she just couldn't get enough of his face. The way his eyes were in perfect alignment with his nose, not to far apart but not too close, was just… perfect.

The blue hint in his green eyes suited his features so well, she was amazed that God could have created such a human. And his recently-died light-blonde shaggy hair was to right for his head. (If any of you have seen the picture of Cody in the khaki shirt with a red long-sleeved one underneath, that's what he looks like in here. So cute!) He was also sporting a tan that he probably got from all his surfing lessons with Oliver. Jakehad turned into quite the surfer boy since he moved to Malibu, and she had to admit, Jake looked good as one.

The bell pulled the two love-struck teens out of their thoughts. They grabbed up their stuff and started to head out.

"Lemme see it!" Jake begged, attempting to pry the book of paper out of her outstretched hand.

"When we've finished!" She instructed. He didn't cease his attempts, though. She dashed the few more feet to their locker, rushing the combo. Oliver, aka the locker-doctor, noticed her haste and quickly came to the rescue.

"Step aside, Miles. This job is for the pros." He instructed. He tapped in a few different places, ears pressed against the cold-metal door, and stepped aside. The door opened into his outstretched hand and Miley quickly stuffed her things in there and slammed her door shut.

"Ha!" She said in Jake's face, pointing a finger at him.

"You do know I can find it after lunch, right?" He asked, smirking at her look of realization.

"But you wouldn't, now would you?" She looked threateningly at him.

"Ok, I'll stay out." He held up his hands in defeat and the four headed to lunch. As they passed Rachel in the hallway Jake slipped her the well-deserved $250. She smiled appreciatively, and set to work on their break up.

_**Ok, so do you get the plan? If not, ask and I'll tell. I know the beginning was choppy, and I apologize, but if you twist it around, there was some Loliver. Though not for anyone in particular (cugh-Sarah-cough) I know how many of you out there appreciate a good Lolvier chapter, so I tried. But as you could probably tell, Jiley comes more naturally.**_

_**Also, if I could ask you guys to read Fox Trot by OneInAMillion12, that'd be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Ok, I completely spaced on Miley sharing a locker with Jake! But, I went back and changed it. I'd like to thank Summersgirl2526, Lotsabighearts, Aprilrainer15, PenguinsRFunny, and Julx27xluvsxHM for reviewing the last chapter. You guys rock!**_

Friday night, Hannah and her father were discussing songs for the concert that night.

"Dad, listen! I've rehearsed these songs with the band and they agree that we should play em tonight!" She argued.

"Look, I'm not sayin ya can't premiere any of em! Just not all 10!" He retorted pointedly.

"But dad! They're really good!" She complained. "And think how much the fans will like it." She pointed out, hoping to catch him. She did.

"Well, it would make ya more liked." He agreed. She smiled hopefully at her caving father.

"Is that a yes I hear?" She continued to smile.

"Ok, bud. Tell the band to go over them ya one more time. I'm gonna make an appointment at the recordin studio." He started walking away, pulling his cell phone out.

After rehearsing every song thoroughly, it was time. Lola showed up, and as she was attempting to convince her best friend to tell her what the new songs were like, Jake showed up.

"Hey Hannah! I haven't seen you since that episode we did together! How've ya been?" He asked as he pulled her into a brief hug.

Reluctantly pulling away, Miley responded, "Good. I have a whole new set of songs I'm premiering tonight!" She informed and he looked impressed. In her head, Miley was scolding herself and the director of Zombie High. 'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! You just HAD to suggest Demon Dog! And that idiot director just HAD to listen to you!'

"That's cool." He said. "Listen, I have a girl problem." He said, and she restrained from squealing.

"What's up?" She asked calmly.

"Well, I have this friend that I _like_." He admitted to the puzzled popstar.

"Wait, I thought you had a girlfriend?" She asked, then mentally slapped herself.

"How'd you know that? It hasn't been in the papers." He looked quizzically at her.

"Uh, internet. I try to keep up with who the internet paparazzi are trashing every week. I guess you just weren't as exciting as Britney Spears running over a man's foot." She said, pretending to be upset with the paparazzi causing Jake to chuckle. She laughed a little too. "Well, I think you just need to decide between them." She answered hastily.

"Hannah Montana to the stage." The announcer called.

"I'll see ya after the show." She said hastily before scurrying off to the stage.

She got on the stage to be welcomed by thousands of cheers. She smiled.

"Alright everyone. I have a special treat tonight! I'm premiering TEN new songs!" The cheers got unbelievably louder and she laughed slightly. "Ya think you can handle it?!" More cheering exploded from the crowd teens, tweens, and their parents.

"Ok, this first one is called 'Coming Around'!"

(Too many songs for the lyrics.)

The rest of the concert consisted of 'Can't Help Falling in Love', 'I Think I Love You', 'Chemicals React', 'Shine', 'Never Far Behind', 'In A Second', 'Rockstar', 'If We Were A Movie', and 'Forget You'. By the end of it, Miley was sure she'd lose her voice. The crowd was ecstatic. She smiled.

"G'night everyone! I love you all!" She walked off the stage, out of breath and fatigued. Lola walked over with a slightly cared Jake.

"Great show Hannah!" Lola complimented. Miley smiled and pulled her in close.

Through gritted teeth, she asked in a hushed tone, "Why des Jake look like he's just seen Frankenstein's monster?"

"It could've been my story about my family's trip to Yellowstone." Lilly thought curiously out loud. Miley's eyes widened. "Relax, I changed the names!" She looked like she had done good, but Miley's eyes didn't shrink.

"Hehe, so Jake. What did you think?" He remained spaced for a few seconds before shaking out of his daze and saying, "It was good."

She decided to have some fun with his terror. "Whoa, Lola! Check out that yellow stone!" Miley said, pointing off at a table of stones where there was indeed a yellow rock. Jake shrieked causing the two girls to laugh. He calmed down and glared at them while fixing the edge of his jacket.

"That wasn't funny!" He said though their laughter continued.

That Monday, at school, Lilly and Oliver were in wood shop, making fun of the teacher behind his back. Soon, he realized that he was out of oak and had to go to the office and order more.

"While I'm gone I want there to be absolute SILENCE." He instructed firmly before turning on his heel and down the hall. As soon as they knew he was out of ear-shot, the class erupted in a clatter of gossip.

"I still can't believe she managed 10 new songs. All in one night." Oliver said, perplexed at his other best friend's talent. Lilly nodded her head in agreement.

"You should've been there." She said in a hypnotic tone, recollecting thoughts from the previous Friday night.

Two of the jocks in the back got up and started tossing a paper football back and forth. One of them threw it too far, causing the other to bump into Lilly in his attempt to catch it. She, in turn, flew forward into Oliver. As he tried to keep themselves from falling to the uninviting concrete floor, Oliver's head moved forward… right onto Lilly's. Just in the nick of time, she turned her head. The result: a full-on lip collision.

However brief, it was enough for fireworks to go off in their stomachs. They weren't quite sure how long they would've stayed like that, had the teacher not come in and shouted, "Truscott! Oken! No PDA on school property. To the principal's office!" He pointed his finger angrily at the door, and the two teens took no time in heading out it.

Jake and Miley sat together in art class. Rachel was out sick today, so Danny was left partner-less. Miley had managed to finish the outline of her painting, causing Jake to grab at it.

"Come on! You're practically done!" He argued, desperate to find out if she had screwed anything up. Miley's refusal only made his attempts more frantic. The teacher was out f the room, making copies of the flyers for the art show.

Miley had read the book Eragon, and it's sequel, Eldest. And she knew that if Jake saw her picture, he might be able to sense how she had taken it in. She had painted the way she saw him, which wasn't that much different from his fans. The only significance was that hers wasn't just the idea of the perfect celebrity crush; this was the product of almost-love. She couldn't explain it, she just knew it was true.

While in her trance, she hadn't noticed him sneak up next to her. However, coming back to earth, she realized his proximity, and held it away. He reached for it, but the chair he was sitting on was wobbly, causing it to topple over and send them both crashing to the ground.

And wouldn't ya know, it, the teacher just happened to walk in. "Stewart! Ryan! You know the rules! To the office, NOW!"

_**I have to make this quick. Please REVIEW!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**I have a reasonable excuse for this tardiness… school? Yeah, I've been busy with school. Also working on Summer Romance, which I will admit is my favorite story I'm doing! Don't judge me! **_

_**Thanx to Doublespace, aprilrainer, ForbiddenxMelody, lotsabighearts, Xx.maddy-sparx.xX, summersgirl2526, OneInAMillion12, and princess739! You're all awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: I was walking along the STILL unplowed, snow-covered sidewalks of (Insert my city name here) when I came upon a realization. I don't own Hannah Montana! How sad, I know! That just put a damper on my week!**_

Jake and Miley entered the principal's office, only to find an awkward pair sitting in two of the chairs, each avoiding the other's gaze.

"Lilly, Oliver? What are you guys doing here?" Miley asked, sitting in a chair next to them. Jake took up her other side, also curious about the answer.

"Uh, long story?" Lilly tested, then decided she liked the temporary excuse.

"Well, we have-" Miley's attempt at prying was cut short by the appearance of Principal Fisher.

"So, you're all down here for the same reason, am I right?" He asked as he pulled up a chair in front of the group.

"Ya mean, Lilly was holding a painting out of Oliver's reach, causing him to reach for it and then the both of them fell to the ground?" Miley asked curiously, clearly ticked at the entire situation.

"Uh, no. Showing PDA on school grounds is strictly prohibited, as you all know." He explained like he was talking to three-year-olds. Miley looked at Lilly and Oliver in a shocked way.

"Principal Fisher, this was an accident. Look, I shouldn't have reached for Miley's picture. I was just too curious, and I'm sorry." Jake apologized modestly, receiving an awe-struck look from the brunette.

"Yeah, and maybe I could've just shown it to him, which I planned to do when it was DONE." Miley said pointedly.

"Alright, you two can go." Principal Fisher instructed.

They headed out the door, and when it was safely shut, they both plastered their face to it, desperate to hear what happened to their two friends.

"You two," he pointed at the guilty looking teens, "aren't getting off so lucky." He assured them.

"Here's what happened…" Oliver explained what had happened in woodshop with the jocks, Lilly filling in any missed details.

As they rambled on, Miley's jaw dropped open in a huge grin. Jake's eyes were wider than normal, as he too was perplexed at what his ears picked up.

After retelling the story to Oliver's parents, then Lilly's mom, both over the phone, they were free to go with a detention scheduled for that afternoon. As they opened the door, it collided with the spying celebrities' heads. Their hands shot to their foreheads and they rubbed consolingly.

"How long have you two been here?!" Lilly asked angrily.

"Uh, we were just passing by." Miley tried, not even believing her own excuse.

"Yeah and I suppose that you guys just 'happened' to walk into the door." Lilly said clearly not believing them. Truth is, the only reason she was angry was because if she wasn't, she'd end up having to tell Miley all the inner-personal details that weren't said in the office. Miley caught on though, having been Lilly's best friend for almost two years.

The bell rang signaling lunchtime, so that's where they all went, an awkward silence filling their presence.

Later that week, Rachel came back. Too bad for her, the first half of the art projects were done. Her face wouldn't be seen in the art show in two weeks.

She and Miley got paired up in science class. The sad thing is that Rachel was Miley's closest friend in that class.

After a while of working, Rachel made a mistake that could ruin Jake's life.

_**(Normally I'd end it here, but you've waited long enough, so I'll go on. Fun suckers!) **_

"So, how are you and Jake doing?" Miley asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Oh, I dumped him last night." Rachel said, causing Miley's heart to soar.

"Why?" She asked, trying her hardest not to grin like a fool and jump up saying, 'Ha ha! You lose!' like a child.

"He was trying to make another girl jealous." As soon as the words escaped her lips, her hands flew to her mouth. Jake had specifically said to not go around saying that. "Don't tell anyone!" Rachel pleaded.

Miley's inward parade stopped. The jerk! "Really? That doesn't sound like Jake." Miley said, praying that wasn't it. Using girls was one of the top five worst things a guy could do to a girl. Multiple magazines said so. And Miley agreed.

Rachel nodded her head tentatively. "That jerk!" Miley exclaimed. 'Uh-oh!" Rachel thought inwardly.

After class, Miley angrily waited at her locker. Jake showed up in a happy mood. "Hey Miley." He noticed the glare she sent his way. "What'd I do?" He asked half-jokingly.

"Used Rachel to get some other skank jealous!" She reminded. 'Clearly Rachel didn't say who the girl was.' He thought humorously as Miley unknowingly called herself skanky. An involuntary smile crept unto his face.

"You think it's FUNNY?!" Miley questioned, unable to grasp what she was seeing and hearing. She couldn't care less about the odd looks she was receiving.

"Jerk!" She slapped him square across the face. Stomping away and not looking back, she convinced herself that she was over him. He held a hand to his stinging face. "So much for that plan." He mumbled sadly, knowing his chances with Miley Stewart were all but gone.

_**K, don't kill me! Please let me explain! I needed to have them get mad for future fun in this! And Xx.maddy-sparx.xX agreed! Actually, she reminded me about it. Thanx! And trust me, this'll pay off! Just have patience my friends!**_

_**On a happier note, I'm working on another story! This one will be more serious, and I'm not putting it up til I finish atleast one story and finish typing it on Word. But it'll be call First Time! It's gonna be great. **_

_**Please read Fox Trot by OneInAMillion12! The third chapter should be up soon, and it gets better as it goes! That I can promise.**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hiya everybody! I'll only be updating this one until after the holidays because that's the time frame it's at. Then I'll update my others, promise!**_

_**Also, I know people in California probably think it's freezing cold out, but where I am I would kill for it to be 60-70 degrees out! So I'm saying that it's warm there.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Let's do a sing along. If you own Hannah Montana and you know it sing along! (Cricket noises) Aww, you guys suck!**_

His cheek was still stinging by the time he got home, or maybe it was his heart. He really couldn't tell. All he knew was that he blew it. He wasn't even friends with her anymore. And by tomorrow, she'll probably be moved out of his locker.

Putting on his swim trunks, Jake played depressing music and sang along. "_Cause you had a bad day. Ya take it one down. Ya sing a sad song just to turn it around!_" He grabbed his iPod and went out onto the sundeck.

Soon enough, Girl of My Dreams by The Naked Brothers Band started playing. "_My mind turned around. I'm seeing things upside down. My mind turned around. I'm actin like a clown_." It reminded him of the times when he was still trying to figure out Miley's name. It seemed like more than two months, but that was indeed how long he'd been at SeaView.

He laughed at the next song that came on. Probably two weeks prior he went to the Alvin and Chipmunks premiere, and they handed out the soundtrack. The song that started was Witch Doctor. He couldn't help but laugh at how much the song fit his current love life.

After the song was done, he jumped off the edge of the boat and into the inviting ocean water. As he resurfaced, Jake saw Marcus, his butler, set two glasses of lemonade on the table. Confused, Jake swam to the back of his boat and up the ladder.

When he got up to his previous spot, he saw Oliver sitting in a lounge chair sipping one of the glasses. Jake walked over slowly and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cautiously, taking the other glass of lemonade.

"Why did you use Rachel?" Oliver asked, cutting right to the chase. The blonde boy sighed heavily.

"Did Miley send you?"

"No, actually she was trying to convince Lilly to let her move into her locker." Oliver explained and Jake's chest fell. "No, I just wanted to know. Usually a girl either wouldn't mind if _you_ used her, or they'd be heartbroken. But Rachel seemed neither."

"You have to swear on your life not to repeat this to anyone, especially Miley." Jake threatened. Oliver put his hand dramatically over his chest and Jake continued. "I was walking in the halls one day after school, when I heard her on the phone. She was saying how she wouldn't have enough money for family Christmas presents, so I offered to pay her to help make someone jealous."

Oliver was in shock. "How much did you pay her?" He finally managed to choke out.

"$250 upfront and $250 when the job was done." Jake said sheepishly, and Oliver's jaw fell.

"That much?! Who's the girl, Ashley Tisdale?"

"No." Jake said.

"Who?" Oliver pleaded. Jake looked up with sad eyes and it hit the donut-brained brunette.

"Sorry, man." Oliver sympathized and slapped Jake's shoulder gently, gripping it momentarily. Jake wavered a smile.

"So, where's your house?" Oliver asked looking around the coast for a house big enough for Jake Ryan. There was none.

* * *

"Please Lilly?!" Miley was down on her knees, hands folded together in a pleading way with her bottom lip sticking out. "I'm begging you!" 

"No, Miley. I don't have any room. I have to keep my skateboard in there, and that takes up half the space already!" Lilly explained for the umpteenth time.

"But I can't share with him! He's still the same old jerk he used to be!" Miley failed to plead her case as Lilly responded with, "I'm sorry, but I can't!"

"Some friend!" Miley joked. Lilly rolled her humor-filled eyes at her drama queen of a best friend.

The next day, and the ones that followed, Miley avoided Jake at all costs. She was late for math twice, got a detention for not showing up with her supplies for history multiple times, and more. But she hardly ever saw Jake, except for in art class when she had to paint the portrait of him. The first day was the worst.

"Look Miley, I-" She cut him off.

"Quit moving." in an exasperated tone.

"But I-"

"Shut up!" She said with more impatience, tolerance about to run out. Her harshness got him, and he didn't say another word. The rest of the week was silence.

Two weeks later, Miley, Luanne (who was on a different team for classes), Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Rico walked through the halls, trying to get to the lockers.

The parents had all gone on a cruise for the holidays, and planned to celebrate with the kids when they got back. Jackson was getting paid to watch Rico, and Luanne was staying at their house. Lilly and Oliver were sleeping over, so the midget-sixth grader had to sit on Oliver's lap on the way to the school.

"Jackson, you have GOT to get a bigger car!" Miley said. Luanne sat upfront with Jackson, so the others were all squished in the backseat.

"Well gee, let me just check my bank account!" He replied sarcastically. She glared him as she put in her combo. The others went off to their lockers. Jackson impatiently tapped his foot with his arms crossed.

"Hurry up Miles!"

"I'm hurrying! Let's see, history book, history book, history book! Where is it?!" She started digging through the pile at the bottom of the locker and Jackson groaned out loud.

"That's it! I'm going to the bathroom!" Jackson stomped off in the direction of the lavatory.

When he arrived, he was surprised to see his best friend Cooper walking out. "Coop?"

"Jackson? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see his tenth grader friend in a middle school at 6 at night.

"My little sister, her friends, and my cousin all forgot their homework." Jackson explained, the annoyance clear in his voice. "You?"

"My little cousin and her friend were in detention, and I came to pick 'em up." He answered.

"Cooper, let's go!" A girl came whining up with another close behind, and Jackson stared in disbelief.

* * *

Miley was attempting to stuff the numerous things back into the metal locker when she felt a presence. "Well it's about time you got back from the- Oh, it's you." She stopped yelling at Jackson when she realized that it was Jake. "Here." She shoved his various items into his arms.

"Wow, that's the most you've said to me in the past two weeks!" He said excitedly. She glared at him, and he attempted to hold his hands up in defeat. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Hey Miley, we're ready to- Hi Jake." Lilly paused when she felt the tension in the air. "Where's Jackson?" The blonde asked, looking around eagerly for their chauffer.

"He went to the bathroom about ten minutes ago." Miley explained, peeved that her brother was making her stand there in the presence of her once-crush.

Luanne showed up, and soon Jackson did, followed by three figures.

"FINALLY!" Miley shouted, throwing her arms up in annoyance.

"Sorry, I ran into someone when I got there." Jackson said, pointing his thumb behind him to where Cooper, Amber, and Ashley followed. "He was in a similar situation as me." He explained to their shocked faces.

Before anyone could question anything, the lights went off and they heard a click. After exchanging worried glances, the ten of them ran to the front door. After tugging on it with no results at all, they faced the facts; they were trapped in school over winter break.

"Well, our parents will find us, right?" The always naïve Amber asked hopefully. They all looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"What parents? They're all on that 'Christmas Cruise' thing." Cooper said and her head fell.

"We're locked in!" Rico shouted, and started dramatically pounding on the door.

_**Okay people, I'm gonna try for another one tomorrow. Please make this worth while and review! **_

_**Happy Holidays! Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**One review?! Come on people! I know you can do better than that! And the chapter before that only 4 reviews! Combined they're still less than any other chapter! Aprilrainer15 is officially my favorite reviewer! Until other people start sending me more. My heart's big enough for everyone out there, but hearing what you guys think is what makes this all worth while! I know Sara's excuse, and I'm not mad at her, but the rest of you… (folds arm and taps foot while glaring) I'm waiting.**_

_**Disclaimer: No witty one today. I don't own it.**_

"What do you wanna do?" Miley asked the group in a bored tone as they sat in the cafeteria, bored out of their heads.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" Oliver replied. It had been two hours, that felt like two days.

"I'm hungry." Ashley stated.

"Who isn't hungry?!" Lilly snapped back. The snobby girl made a face at the blonde. Just as it looked like they were about to go at it, Cooper walked out holding a tray of chicken fingers.

"Dinner is served!" He said as he set the tray on a table and pulled off his oven mitts. He admired his work as the other nine hungrily grabbed the poultry.

"This is so good!" Jackson said dreamily. "You should cook lunch instead of the cooks."

"Well thank you. But this information doesn't leave this building." He said threateningly. They all looked at him like 'yeah, sure, whatever'.

After a filling meal, (sarcasm!) the group became weary and went looking for beds. After wandering, Rico slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner. "Guys, aren't there cots in nurse's office?" He asked, pointing his thumb behind him in the direction of the infirmary. They all looked at themselves stupidly before following the kid-genius.

When they arrived, they were disappointed to see five cots. "Well, I'm NOT sharing a cot with anyone!" Amber stated and her clone nodded in agreement.

"Relax, I have an idea." Miley said deviously. Ten minutes later, the teens were gathered back in the cafeteria, Miley holding some paper in her hand that she pulled off the internet in the computer lab.

"What's that?" Rico asked, skeptically pointing at the sheets of paper.

"A list. We'll divide into two teams and pull pranks."

"Where would you get a list of pranks to pull if you were trapped in a school?" Jackson asked.

"You'd be amazed what's on the internet." Miley said, half disgusted at what she'd read. For fun, she added, "Like Jake's sleeping with a nightlight since he was two."

The hottie-of-the year turned scarlet. He had no explanation. The brunette smiled satisfactorily. "Now, let's get started. We need two team captains. I will, since this is my idea, and…" she looked around for a boy captain. 'Well, if Jake's captain, I won't have to pick him!' she reasoned happily. "Jake." He looked stunned that she'd pick him, but then he connected the dots and a sad look appeared on his handsome face.

"Ok, Jake can pick first. And it has to be same gender first." She informed firmly. He looked at his choices for males. His top-two choices were the one that would tick off Miley more, or the one that would get him farther. He decided he could sleep on the ground if only to make her mad as he called out, "Oliver." and smirked triumphantly at his dream girl. She glared at him so hard that he was sure his grandkids will be scared.

"Lilly." She said, not breaking her gaze. "Now the opposite gender." She informed, still shooting him daggers.

"Ashley." He said tentatively. She squealed so loud that his eardrums popped. This left Miley with a choice between the two girl she couldn't stand most.

In her head, Miley instantly knew who she wanted on her team. Cooper is probably the easiest for her to tolerate, but she needed evil genius. "Rico."

"I knew you'd come around toots." He said cockily as he walked over next to Lilly. She rolled her eyes, half regretting her decision.

Jake immediately knew who he was taking. The guy he left would surely drive her insane. "Cooper." The boy looked happy that the celebrity had picked him as he joined Jake, Oliver, and Ashley.

Jackson, in turn, walked over to join Miley's side. The girl was debating between her airhead enemy, and her evil one. Not really a hard choice. "Luanne." She said reluctantly. She walked over to her cousin's side, while Amber eagerly joined Jake's.

Miley handed Jake one of the lists, and started a timer. "First team back here with everything completed gets the cots." She explained before shouting, "Go!" And running out of the cafeteria, her team shooting after her.

Jake's team was soon out the door and headed to a classroom. They decided on the art teacher, Ms. Jenkins. Jake was explaining to Oliver that he needed to go into her room and draw random stuff on her whiteboard. "Right." Oliver said and charged into the unlocked room.

When he came out, the brunette looked ecstatic. Like a kid that had just bought half of the items in a major candy store. Jake found that quite amusing and rolled his eyes jokingly.

They headed to the nearest bathrooms. Once there, they started removing the signs. It took them a while, but the signs were off and switched around.

They stopped at the nearest locker, which was Ashley's, and grabbed a notebook and pencil. They stopped at Mr. Clark's room. Amber knew for certain that he had a thing for the librarian, Ms. Hinkley. "Let me write it!" She said, grabbing the pencil from her cousin and started writing.

"Dear Frank,

I have secretly felt that you are a hunk, and I would be honored if you would escort me to dinner January 7th at 6:30.

Love Careen" Amber read aloud and it seemed surprisingly real. They all gave impressed nods. They slipped it into Mr. Clark's room and sprinted to the gym. They're next task was to replace half the basketballs with the medicine balls.

As they slowly carried the heavy balls to the basketball cart, they didn't think to check the other cart and see if Miley's team had already been there.

They sprinted to the most popular girls' and boy's bathrooms. They decided to combine two tasks at once. Jake went into the boys with one pen, and Ashley went into the girls with a different one.

Once inside, Jake wrote on a stall, plain as day, 'I hate Hannah Montana!' Of course the list said 'Insert most popular girl celebrity here.' So he did. He actually didn't mind Hannah, but he was the only one in his group willing to. Oliver was being weird about it, like he was hiding something, but there wasn't time to ponder it.

Ashley came out shortly after, looking completely grossed out. "I can't believe I had to write 'I heart Dandruff Danny' on the stall! Eww!"

"Well, he is the nerdiest in our grade." Oliver pointed out. They went off to some random girl's locker, and Cooper left a note that said, 'Meet me in the janitor's closet during lunch! ;)' They shoved it in and left, eager to win the cots and still managing to have fun.

When they arrived at Tony's office for their next task, they were surprised to find the other group setting up their traps.

"What are you doing here?!" Miley asked with worry apparent in her tone. He smiled, happy that he wasn't too far behind, and went to the bag of rat traps. She went over and poked it with a stick. "Oops, my bad." She said in an unsorry way and placed her hand over her mouth.

Her group dashed out of there before Jake had even reached out to reset the trap and place it back on Tony's chair. Jake thought of undoing hers, but had nothing to do it with.

His group just left and went to the vending machine. Jake put in $5 and randomly selected five candy bars. Pulling them out, he didn't wait for the change. He took off for the drama teacher's classroom. He opened the door and ran to the desk. He placed the candy on his keyboard, and noticed no other candy was in sight. He smiled, thinking Miley was behind him.

When he walked out, he saw Oliver chewing gum. They went over and watched him stick it around the lock of someone's locker. #10, check!

As soon as that was done, Jake bolted for his locker. Rushing the combo, he messed up twice. After finally getting it right, he grabbed Miley's strawberry lotion off the top shelf and went to the nearest teacher's door. He started rubbing the pink cream all over the knob.

He handed to bottle to Oliver who ran it back and shut the locker door. Jake rubbed the lotion into his hands as they went to the library.

"Quick, to the novel section!" Cooper said. They started knocking books off until the shelf was empty and the floor was piled.

The next task they were all happy to complete. Running into the math class, they grabbed all the text books they'd be receiving when they got back from break and threw them in a nearby closet, making sure the door locked behind them.

They went to a box in the teacher's lounge that had whoopee cushions in it. As disturbed as they'd be later, they grabbed as many as they could and went to the science room. They placed the blown up cushions under the blanket that Mrs. Chapron kept on it.

The last one was the one they were all dreading; the make your own. An idea hit, and they set to work.

After finishing it, they ran like they were being chased by clowns to the cafeteria, dying to see if they won.

_**Of course I'm not gonna tell you who won. And I never thought of a prank for them to do at the end, but I did for the other team. You won't find out until the end though. Sorry. Not really. But if you have any ideas for pranks, my ears are open! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	15. Chapter 14

_**That's much better! 6 reviews is way better than one. Thanx to Xx.maddy-sparx.xX, hawaibabe, aprilrainer15, bellechat, ChibiKajosheii and summersgirl2526 for reviewing! You guys all rock!**_

_**Disclaimer: I hate snow. Its cold, in the way, and if your luck you MIGHT get a day off of school! I love Christmas, and snow makes the light look prettier. We used to have the best lights on the block, but now some dorks moved in up the street and are showing us up! If I owned Hannah Montana, I could afford to upstage them and all their rookie-ness. But alas, I do not. So I'm stuck on this website with all of you guys! But I'm ok with that, because you're all my friends!**_

Miley's group took off running to Mr. Snider's classroom, the sixth grade math teacher that gave Rico detention, and sent Jackson, the most immature one in their group, into the room.

Ten minutes later, Jackson walked out looking self-satisfied and gave Rico a high five. An annoyed Miley led them to the bathrooms. Rico miraculously pulled a screwdriver out of his backpack, which he had taken the liberty of grabbing, and started unscrewing

the signs.

He managed to get them screwed back in pretty quickly. They went to their third task, which was to write a love note to a faculty member from a different faculty member.

Luanne and Miley volunteered. "We used to do this all the time. ever since we were little, we've been able to fake our handwriting." Getting confused stares, Luanne continued. "We can make our penmanship look different." She explained like she was talking to first graders.

"Oh." They all said, getting it. The cousins rolled their eyes. _**(I might call them the twins sometimes, just so you know.)**_

"Herald, meet me in the cafeteria at the end of the day. Love Geraldine" Miley read aloud, pretending it was for the sixth grade English teacher from the vice principal that everyone hates. Except him.

"Works for me." Rico said, shrugging as he ran into his English room with the note. Sprinting back out, they all went to the gym. As Jackson and Lilly, being the two strongest, replaced the basketballs with their identical, but heavier, counterparts, Miley, Luanne, and Rico looked in the only other cart of basketballs and lifted one.

Upon realizing that they were still basketballs, Miley and her team ran out of the room as quietly as they could so as not to let the other group know of their whereabouts.

As soon as they were out of the echoic room, they started sprinting in the direction of two different bathrooms than before.

Once there, Miley ran into the girls' and Jackson into the boys. He didn't feel bad about writing 'I hate Hannah Montana' on the stall cause he had posters of her that he'd drawn facial hair, black teeth, and horns. And Miley, like Luanne had said earlier, could fake her handwriting so it didn't bother her _too much_ writing 'I heart Dandruff Danny' on the stall.

They all went to a nearby locker where again the twins wrote a fake love note. They stuffed it in the locker and went to the janitor's office. Miley did this one for revenge. 'If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be forced to share a locker with Narcis- I mean Jake!' she thought angrily as she set up the mouse trap.

As she was setting it on the chair, the other group walked in. More like ran in.

"What are you doing here?!" Miley asked, worried at how close this thing really was.. He smiled, happy that he wasn't too far behind, and went to the bag of rat traps. She went over and poked it with a stick. "Oops, my bad." She said in an unsorry way and placed her hand over her mouth.

His eyes widened in anger as she and her group ran out the door and in the direction of the vending machines. Conveniently, there was one by Mr. Correlli's room. They put in some money and randomly pressed five combos.

The chocolate came out and they sprinted into the room. They each hid one somewhere in his desk that he'd find, but Jake wouldn't.

When they came out, Rice reached into the vending machine and pulled out a pack of gum. Miley smiled at his genius-ness. He smirked back cockily and started chewing.

A few minutes later, the gum was rapped securely around some poor victim's lock and they were at Miley's locker, pulling out her strawberry lotion. They went to the nearest door and started rubbing the lotion on it. The door happened to belong to the much hated Mr. Picker.

Miley cackled evilly as she rubbed in the pink cream. She ran back to her locker and replaced the lotion on it. They went on to the library. They went back to a secluded section of science books and started pulling them all off, no one regretting it.

They went to the English room and grabbed all the text books that Mr. Davison had placed on the desks, and the spares he kept in the cupboard and went to the girls' locker room. They grabbed a few spare locks from Mrs. Parkinson's office and locked the books in some empty lockers.

Jackson happened to know from a customer at Rico's that the teacher's kept whoopee cushions in the teachers' lounge. Unfortunately, he had told Oliver. They ran as fast as their worn-out bodies would let them and broke into the teacher's lounge. Grabbing as many whoopee cushions as they could, they ran to Rico's reading room, who he claimed the teacher was very boring, and Lilly agreed. They put the whoopee cushions under the pillow she kept over her chair, and ran to where Rico planned to do the 'Make Up Your Own' prank.

After almost an hour, Miley and the rest of the group were getting antsy when the boy emerged and, getting an adrenaline rush, sprinted all the way back to the cafeteria.

When they arrived they started cheering, jumping, and hugging. Then they sat down casually at a table where Jackson pulled out a deck of cards. They set it up to look like he and Rico had been playing cards for a while, and just as they got their cards up, Jake's team walked in.

"Got any threes?" Jackson asked hopefully, pretending not to see the others.

"Go fish." Rico responded happily. "Oh, look whose back." Jake's group was in shock. They had gone as fast as possibly possible, and they LOST?!

"But, you- and we, and" Jake stuttered. Miley smiled at his horror-stricken face.

"Have fun on the ground." Her group went to the nurses office, and Jake's followed.

_**It feels kinda short, but I have a Christmas party at my house tomorrow, and I need to get things ready. Tootles! And review!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Ok, I know this is fast, but I have two days to get up at least three more chapters! I'm freaking out here! But I have some ideas, so this isn't a complete waste of time. **_

_**Thanx Gilmore Girls Junkie94, hawaibabe, and aprilrainer15. You guys are really cool for reviewing right away. I do love everyone that's reading this though!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not time. I don't own it, believe me! You should have figured that out by now!**_

Miley woke up for the third time that night, and she was getting REALLY ticked off. Jake was making some random noise that she had been able to ignore before. But now she was too annoyed to ignore him.

She rolled over to face him, only to realize that the noise was him shivering. Her face softened and she hesitated before taking her blanket and draping it over his body. Without, she realized that it was really cold in there, but the sun would be up soon and then she could walk around.

Turning back over to face Lilly's cot, she failed to see the smile that appeared on his face. Yes, even in his sleep, Jake was a grateful person.

Not to long after, the sun started peaking up over the horizon and Lilly awoke. Her inner clock was telling her it was time to get ready for school. She subconsciously reached her hand out for her phone, but felt nothing more than air. Puzzled, she reached down farther, only to feel skin.

Barely refraining from screaming, she shot up and looked down, only to see the face of her best friend, Oliver. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't angry though. Lilly always woke him up at this time of day. Just usually not on Saturdays.

The two looked around curiously before the memories of the previous day came flooding back into their heads. They looked at eachother and got up to go for a walk around the school.

Once safely away from the others, Lilly dared to speak. "Who locks a building from the outside anyway? I mean what's the point of it? So that if someone breaks in from a high window they have no way to get out? And really, who in their right mind would break into a school?!" Her frustration at whoever designed the school came flooding out. Oliver chuckled slightly. She did have a few points.

"What?" She asked, confused as to the reason of his laughter.

"You have a point. Actually, a few." He explained she lightened up. For a second she thought that there was something wrong with her hair, which she had taken the liberty to stop at her locker and brush.

They walked a little more in silence, both thinking back to two weeks prior when they shared their accidental kiss. They hadn't had time to talk about it since then, do to the extremely busy holidays.

"Listen, Lilly." Oliver started, but had no idea how to continue. She picked up on his train of thought.

"I like you!" She blurted, looking relieved yet scared at the same time.

"You do?" He asked, bewildered. She nodded not trusting her mouth. "Well that's a relief." He said and whipped his brow. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"I-it is?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I've kinda liked you since preschool, and what happened last week confirmed it." He admitted. She smiled slightly, and her eyes twinkled. He smiled back. He grabbed her hand slowly, and she squeezed it in assurance that he was making the right move.

They walked on, and when they reached the cafeteria, she asked, "So does this mean we're together?" He smiled at her tentativeness before leaning in and kissing her. She was quick to respond, wrapping her arms around his neck as his moved to her waist.

A throat cleared, and as they broke apart, a poor imitation of Principal Fisher came from the side of them, "Oken, Truscott, you know the rules! No PDA on school property!"

Lilly turned and playfully glared at her best friend who had a fake-angry look on her face, pretending to be an authority figure. "So, you two are like…" Miley's lips slowly broke into a smile as she pointed back and forth in between her two best friends. Lilly's smile said enough, and the brunette girl started happy dancing and quietly squealing. The blonde laughed slightly. She wasn't gonna happy dance about it right in front of Oliver. She'd do it later.

The three of them went into the cafeteria and started some breakfast food. One by one the others joined them. Cooper and Jackson were the last, being lazy and all, and had cold pancakes.

Jake kept glancing weirdly at Miley, who tried her best to ignore it. She knew that he knew that it was her. A small smile was on her face as she cleared her tray.

They had all tried their cell phones the night before, but Jake was staring intently at his anyway. He was supposed to pick up his sister at the airport that day, but he had no way of getting there. He could only hope that Arnold, his personal driver, would go anyway. Then maybe Sara, his sister, could call James, his manager, and ask where he big brother was. James could say that he hadn't spoken to him since before school the previous day, and she would connect the dots.

Later that day, Miley slipped into the music room. She went over to the piano and started playing a song she had heard at a party and connected with immediately. Why, she had no idea. But she had gone home and downloaded 'One In A Million' by Sandy Mölling.

Jake was walking, trying to get thoughts of his sister out of his head, when he heard some of the best piano playing he'd ever heard live. Then a girl started singing. His legs instantly stopped walking and his head turned toward the sound. He moved closer to the room that it was coming from, and cautiously went in.

There, back facing him, was Miley playing the piano and singing a song that he'd heard only once before, at some party. He smiled at how melodic her voice was. Almost like… no. It couldn't be, could it?

He stood there, listening and admiring, until the song ended. Before he could make a quick escape, his hands started clapping.

Surprised, she turned around and gaped. As she looked at him, she realized why the song meant so much to her. It was her feelings for Jake in a nutshell, the ones she had set aside for a few weeks, certain they were gone for good.

"Um, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to break the silence that followed his applause.

"I was walking by and I heard you singing. You're amazing." He said in a hypnotic tone that made her blush. Obviously she knew that, but hearing him say that just made her feel… appreciated.

"Thanks." She said shyly. He walked over and sat next to her. She glanced at him.

He felt unsure about saying his next thought, but felt he had to. "Almost like…" He started. He decided not to. But she got the message.

"Hannah Montana?" She asked, already knowing his answer before he nodded.

"Yeah." He said. She could tell he was trying to convince himself it wasn't true. "But that's not right. She's-"

"Blonde, I know. Blue-green eyes," she blinked, and he looked at hers, noting the similar color they had with the popstar on the poster nearby, "white teeth," she smiled slightly, and again he noticed the similarities. The funny thing is that she had no idea that her body was doing all these things on her own, willing him to figure it out.

Before she could continue, he smirked slightly at her, catching on to her secret, "Perfect body, face, and voice. Hopelessly in love with me." Her mouth fell open in a falsely- disgusted look.

"I am not! Oops!" She held her hands tight against her huge mouth that had just let slip the biggest secret in her life. He smiled self-satisfactorily. She cursed him for being too easy to talk to.

"Relax. If there's anyone you can trust, it's me. I wish I'd thought of it though." He assured and she felt slightly relieved, smiling gratefully up at him. He smiled sincerely back.

However, Miley's eyes went to his lips, which were notably close. His eyes did the same, and soon the two felt themselves moving forward. However, at that moment, Luanne came in looking like a kid on Christmas morning, begging to open her presents.

"The doors' opened!" She did a double take when she realized how close they had been sitting, and blushed guiltily. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

The teen celebrities turned red as they realized what had almost happened between them. "Uh, no. Wait, the doors are open?!" Miley wanted to make sure she hadn't been hearing things. Luanne's nod confirmed it. Miley hugged the closest person to her, which, surprise, surprise, was Jake. He, being overwhelmed with excitement, stood up with her still in his arms, and swung her around.

After noticing this, he hastily set her down. Luanne smiled knowingly as her cousin walked past and in the direction of the front door.

As they were walking down the hallway, Jake realized something. "Aw, but I didn't even get e turn on the cot!" They started laughing, mainly to break the tension that had been there.

Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, and Rico were waiting for them by the entrance. "Finally!" Lilly shouted as her best friend emerged from the darkened hallway. "Geez, did ya get lost on the way back?!" They ignored her and went out to the parking lot where cell phone reception had no bounds.

Jake immediately called his sister. "Where are you? I've been here for a half hour, and I'm bored!" Which was her way of saying that she was scared of what might've happened to him.

"Relax, I just got locked in the school over night." He explained nonchalantly.

"Right, no big deal." She replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. "So listen, can you send Arnold to come get me?" He asked, and waved at Miley as their car pulled away.

"Sure." She said and hung up.

"Love you too." He said sarcastically to the air. Then he remembered something, and went back to his locker to get it; keeping the door propped open with his shoe.

_**Kay, like I said, I'm in a rush. If I missed any thank-yous up there, let me know and I apologize! Please review! **_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_

_**PS, the Sara in here is OneInAMillion12! Thanx Sara, luv ya! Happy Holidays!**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Okay peoples, bad news. Just don't shoot the messenger! Shoot the- no don't do that either! I just crunched the numbers, and I realized that I have two more chapters for this Holiday tirade I have going on. And then there's just the epilogue! DON'T HURT ME!**_

_**Thank you to bellechat, hawaibabe, nazgurl92, ChibiKajosheii, and summersgirl2526 for reviewing! I love you all! **_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing's changed in the last day. No, Disney still hasn't answered my Christmas wish, so I'm counting on Santa! Come Santa! I'm begging!**_

"That was one of the weirdest nights of my life." Luanne stated as they walked into the house.

"I'll say." Lilly agreed. Then something hit me that made me wanna go whack myself in the head with a plank of oak wood.

"Ya wanna know the worst part?" They all looked expectantly at me, so I continued. "We forgot our history books." All of their eyes widened at the realization.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Jackson screamed as he stomped up the stairs. Miley laughed at her brother's dramatic personality.

Rico pulled out Jackson's car racing video game and he and Oliver started racing. Lilly, Luanne, and Miley went up to her room. Luanne noticed her cousin's distraught look and walked over.

"What's a matter?" She asked, Tennessee accent peaking through.

"It's Jake. Why did you tell him I'd go out with him? On Thanksgiving?" Miley asked with a distressed. "I mean, I know you don't like me, but now my life's a big mess because of it." Miley's saddened look made Luanne spill the truth.

"Well, actually, I did it to help you." The confused look told Luanne she needed to continue. "I was talking to Lilly…"

_**(Yay, flashbacks!) **_

"_Ugh, that jerk!" Miley said, headed for the stairs. "This was my favorite outfit, and it a dry clean ONLY!" She stormed up to her bedroom to change out of her soapy-wet clothes._

"_She so likes him." Lilly said as she sat on the couch and started flipping through a random magazine._

"_Doesn't sound like it." Luanne commented, looking at the stairs that Miley had recently pounded up._

"_Well, it's obvious he likes her. And if she gave him a chance, I'm sure they'd make the perfect couple." Lilly said, not removing her eyes from the magazine. "But she wouldn't go anywhere with him in a million years."_

"_What if she was forced to?" Luanne wondered curiously out loud._

"_Well, then I guess she'd have to. But we'd need someone identical to agree to it, or something." Lilly started ranting, unaware of the effect her words had on Miley's identical twin cousin, who sat with a mischievous grin._

"_You're sure she wouldn't be mad?"_

"_Oh, she'd be mad. But it's the best thing for her. And Jake too." Lilly still hadn't averted her eyes from the magazine, and failed to notice Luanne's gears turning in her head._

"So you're saying that you agreed, as me, to go out with him to help me in the long run? Why didn't you tell me that you were turning nice?!"

"Uh, ya wouldn't've believed me." Luanne answered in an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Oh, right."

The doorbell rang, and Lilly jumped up to go answer it. She came up two minutes later with a card in his hand. "It's from some little girl. Do you think it's gonna explode?!" The blonde asked, immediately throwing it on the ground and stepped back three feet.

"Get real. It's probably a subscription for girl scout cookies." Miley said, picking it up.

"Oh. Wait, can you do that?" She asked skeptically.

"I dunno." The brunette responded, opening the card and reading the inside. "Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Luanne, and Rico, you are cordially invited to attend a Christmas Party on Jake Ryan's yacht. Bring swim suits, pajamas, pillows, sleeping bags, and any movies of your choice!

When: Christmas Eve-Christmas day

Where: Seaview Harbor

Hope to see you there! Jake"

"So who was the little girl?" Lilly asked, confused. In response, the brunettes looked at her with exasperated looks.

Two days later, the six of them were walking along the dock towards an _extremely large_ boat.

"Whoa." Miley said, mystified. The others nodded in agreement. Jake walked down and greeted them.

"Hey guys, glad you could come."

"Well, it was either this or sit around watching re-runs on DisneyChannel. I think this is a little more interesting." Jackson said, staring at the boat. Jake smiled at Jackson's humor.

"Well, come on!" He waved them all onto the yacht. "You can set your stuff down there." He pointed to a spot by some couches. Looking around, they saw a giant plasma TV mounted on the wall, a Wii near that with four controllers, a microwave, fridge, cupboards more-than-likely stocked full of junk food, and a DVD player with a ton of movies on top of it.

"Wow." Rico, Oliver, and Jackson looked like they had died and gone to Heaven. Jake smiled proudly. Then a girl, around twelve came running over looking excited to not be stuck alone with her brother for another second.

"That's the girl scout!" Lilly pointed and hid behind Oliver. The girl took offense to this.

"Excuse me; I'm _not_ a girl scout!" She said matter-of-factly. "And I didn't wanna be messenger either! But he" she pointed her accusing finger at Jake, "made me!" Then, completely changing tone, she said, "Hi, I'm Sara!" and stuck her hand out at the nearest person, which was Miley.

"Hello." She said, clearly weirded out by Sara's mood swing. "I'm Miley." She shook the girl's hand. Sara moved on to the others, and Miley leaned over to Jake.

"Is she Bipolar?" He chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder" was the only thing he said. "Oh, and I think you forgot this." He handed her her history book and smirked at her.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all in their swim suits and out on the sundeck. Oliver was goofing around with Lilly, his girlfriend. Jackson was threatening to drop Rico into the ocean. Luanne was braiding Sara's hair into two pigtails. And Jake was on the verge of drooling as Miley applied sunscreen to her arms.

She was in a pink bikini, half her hair up in a ponytail and half cascading down her nearly bare back. A pair of large sunglasses rested on top of her hair.

She looked up and caught him staring. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked worriedly. He snapped back and said, "No." Than, in an undertone, he added, "You're perfect."

Sara watched this, and felt confused. "Why would anyone like my brother? He's, like, weird." Luanne laughed slightly. "I think the magazine was mistaken when they voted him 'Hottie-of-the-Year'."

"Well, pretty much every other teen girl would beg to differ."

"You're not one of them, are you?"

"No, but thanks to me, my cousin is."

"Jackson?!" Sara asked in horror. Luanne openly laughed this time.

"No, Miley."

"Miley's your cousin? I thought she was your twin!" the younger girl said, perplexed.

"Nope. But our dads are." Sara mouthed an 'oh'.

Jake couldn't take it any more. He walked over to Miley and asked, "Aren't you going swimming?" She looked out at everyone in the water and hesitated. She had just showered that day and didn't want to ruin her hair.

Jake decided he'd take her hesitation as a maybe, and before she could say no, picked her up and walked towards the edge.

"Jake Ryan, don't you dare-" too late. She fell the five-or-so feet to the water. Following her decent, he made it to the ocean right as she was popping her head out of the water, sending a wave of salt-water into her face.

Making sure to swim away from the surely angry girl, he opened his eyes and swam over a good six meters before appearing. She was glaring at him, but made no attempt to follow. He smiled innocently at her before slowly swimming back to her.

When he arrived, she smiled a little, but kept her mouth closed tight, and sprayed water all over him. Laughing evilly, she held up her hands to protect her face from the water he splashed at her.

She splashed back. However, decided it'd be more fun to watch his muscles flex and glisten as he forced the ocean water at her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she started swimming back to the boat.

He reluctantly helped her up, then splashed a little more at her before swimming over to bug his sister. She smiled at his retreating figure, wondering if someday those biceps would be holding her.

_**Ok, I took a break from my party to write this, so be kind, show some Christmas spirit and love, and review! **_

_**Luv Wendy:)(:**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Okay, last holiday chapter! Woo-hoo! We made it! And I would love to thank bellechat, hawaibabe, LiLFoot, and aprilrainer15 for reviewing! Merry Christmas everyone! You'll all love this chapter! **_

_**Disclaimer: I was at my Christmas party today, and as I was opening my gifts, I checked everything paper hoping beyond hope that it was the rights to Hannah Montana. But alas, it was not.**_

That night, the whole group was sitting around listening to music and talking, when Jake got an idea. He walked over to Miley, and whispered, "Hey, ya think you could sing us a Christmas song?" Hope glistened in his eyes.

"What if someone realizes who I am?" She asked and nodded her head at his little sister.

"She won't. And besides, she won't tell. Ever since you started your career, she's been begging me to introduce you two. She is one of the biggest Hannah fans I've ever seen." He said, and she decided she had to give in.

Ten minutes later, she had a song picked out and Jake started the background music.

**  
**_Rockin around the Christmas Tree  
At the Christmas Party Hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop_

At this, she smiled over at Jake, who, for a second looked like he was gonna jump for joy. She sang the rest of the song perfectly, just like her aunt Dolly. She hopped off the stage, and was immediately confronted by Sara.

"Oh my gosh, you sounded JUST like Hannah Montana! You're her, aren't you?!" She asked, looking excited just to possibly be standing in the presence of one of the world's most famous singers. Miley couldn't help but laugh.

"Can you keep a secret." The littler girl nodded earnestly, so Miley leaned in. "Yes." She whispered. The girl jumped up and down and practically shouted.

"OhmyGod! Can you sing another song? Why isn't anyone else surprised? Sing another song!"

Miley contemplated on singing her next one, but decided that she had nothing to lose.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is… you_

She hopped off the mini-stage that was set up and all her friends started dancing with her.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
_

**She pointed flirtatiously at Jake.**

_  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe _**She miraculously managed a small wink in Jake's direction, and he melted.**_  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
_

_Ooh baby  
_

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

She put the mike back on the stand and received compliments from everyone, just like she always did when she sang a new song.

At 11:45 pm, Jake sat on the sundeck, blissfully unaware of his approaching friend. He had snuck five minutes before to sit and think, hoping everyone was asleep. He was wrong.

Miley walked apprehensively to him. "Mind if I join you?" She asked hopefully. He jumped a little, but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Naw, go ahead." She sat next to him. He looked over and saw she was wearing nothing more than a tank top and shorts. It reminded him of what she had been wearing before, and he blushed; in a manly way, of course.

She rubbed her arms and felt the goosebumps. This didn't go unnoticed by the Zombie Slayer, who took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here. You need it more than I do." She smiled gratefully up at him 

"Thanks." She said as he wrapped it around her bare shoulders. He smiled at her.

"So, listen, Miley. About Rachel..." She tensed slightly, remembering why she had been mad at him for so many days. "I didn't just ask her out with the intention to make someone jealous." He said and her look was confused. "I mean, she knew I was using her." He rephrased.

"I knew she was just another fan girl!" She proclaimed triumphantly.

"Not exactly. See, I was paying her." He admitted for the second time in his life, still as embarrassed as before.

"Really? _You_ needed to pay a girl?" She asked, bewildered. He nodded. "Wow, she must be special." She tried her best to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah." He said and she apparently hadn't noticed him looking directly at her.

"So, what were you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking about my parents." He responded sadly.

"Really, what happened to them?" She asked him curiously.

"When I was five and Sara was two, our mom ran away. My dad was trying to find her locally, but she was long gone. Sometimes, he'd hire a nanny and go somewhere that he'd heard a lead. Finally, he sent her to boarding school just outside of LA and went looking for her. I've been living here ever since." He explained.

The shock took a few seconds to where off. "Wait, you're all alone?!" He nodded as if it were no big deal. "That's awful!" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled softly at her angelic face.

"Yeah, well, ya get used to it." He shrugged. "So, those were some pretty good songs you sang tonight." He commented after a short moment of silence, changing the subject.

"Thanks." She said hoping he wouldn't bring up the second song. Too bad.

"I especially liked the second one." He wiggled his eyebrows at her reddening face. "It was almost like you were singing it for someone specific."

"Where ya goin with this?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, I noticed the wink and the point and the looks." He pointed out.

"So." She said in a defensive tone.

"Come on Miley, you like me."

Lilly woke up and turned on her side to face Miley when she realized that the brunette was gone. She turned over to Oliver, and saw Jake's bed empty to. She smirked, and woke up Oliver gently but firmly.

He groggily looked around. She motioned for him to be quiet and look around the room. He did, and saw what was missing.

They got up and tip-toed to the door, when they heard some stirring.

"Of course I do; We're friends, aren't we?"

"You know what I mean." He said, massaging her hand with his thumb.

"Oh, no way! I don't like like you!"

"Do to."

"Do not." She mimicked.

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Victory!" He shouted triumphantly while holding his index and middle fingers up in a V. She clapped her hands over her mouth, cursing her tongue.

"So, do _you_ like _me_?" She asked.

"I asked you first." He pointed out.

"I answered that." She said in the same way. He did a double-take.

"You were serious? You like like me?" He asked, the astonishment evident in his voice. She nodded. "That's a relief, cause otherwise that" he pointed his finger up above them to the canopy, "would be pretty awkward."

And there, hanging from the half-roof above their heads was a green and red mistletoe. She smiled, and bit her lip shyly while he did his signature half-smile.

Slowly, so as not to rush a good thing, the two leaned in closer to eachother. Her eyes fluttered shut and she slightly puckered her lips in anticipation for what was about to come.

His hand went up to her cheek and his thumb moved over her cheek-bone, softly rubbing it and relaxing her. His eyes, too, closed and then, his lips found hers and the butterflies in Miley's stomach started up again.

It was the most amazing feeling of Jake's life. He removed the hand that had been casually draped over his knee to her neck, where he started moving through her hair. Her arms made their way to his shoulders, and met around his neck.

After a few seconds, fireworks started from a nearby dock, and they pulled apart and looked up the red, green, white, and gold sparks lighting up the night sky. They realized that it was officially Christmas, and Miley smiled at him. He turned to look back at her, before leaning in for another kiss.

She obliged, and for another few seconds things felt just right. That is, until a certain blonde friend of theirs started clapping, and soon five other people joined in. They pulled apart and glared at their friends who were smiling at the new pair.

Oliver's arm was wrapped around Lilly's shoulder, and he was happy that he'd no longer have to hear about their messed up love-lives.

Just as they had when Oliver had gone with the guys to play basketball in the gym last Saturday, Miley and Lilly squealed in excitement after Jake had gone to check on breakfast. But this time, Luanne joined them.

When he came back, Miley mentioned something that had been on her mind. But weirdly, Jake beat her to it. "I think I should date the Hannah side of you. Not to boost my fame, but because you obviously wanna keep your two lives separate, which would be kinda hard as my girlfriend. Plus, they'd expect you to show up with me at premieres, and sometimes Hannah has to show up at the same one. Are you mad?"

"No, I was just thinking the same thing." She said and they both smiled.

Soon, her phone started buzzing. "Miley, where in the Sam heck are you kids?! We came back to an empty house." Robby Ray was shouting worriedly through her phone.

"Jake invited us to hang out on his boat while you guys were gone. We're all here. Listen, can he and his sister come too?"

"Sure, as long as it's ok with they're parents." Miley tensed slightly, but decided not to get into it over the phone. "Yeah, they're fine. Thanks daddy, I love you."

"Love you too bud." She smiled over at Jake.

_**Ok, I just HAD to put the lyrics in up there! But at least that wasn't like, the whole chapter! Please be nice and review! Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, which ever you prefer!**_

_**Luv Wendy:)(: **_


	19. Chapter 18

_**WA! Last chapter! And no, there won't be a sequel! I already have like, two one-shot ideas and three story ideas! And no ideas for a sequel, so don't beg. You'll just have to settle for Summer Romance or any of the others you prefer to read. Oh, and I changed the whoopee cushions to fart machines!**_

_**Last Disclaimer: This feels SO WEIRD. K, uh, so I was taking a walk when I bumped into this guy. He asked if I had a quarter and I asked why. He said so he can tell me my fortune. I said ok. He took my quarter and told me I'd own a major DisneyChannel show. I think he just wanted my quarter.**_

Miley, Jake, Lilly, Oliver, Luann, and Rico were the first ones at SeaView Middle School January second. Each had five mini video cameras that Jake had received after his last movie.

They were gonna set them up, hidden of course, so that they could watch their pranks unfold.

It took sometime, but they all managed to meet back at Miley and Jake's locker after almost twenty minutes.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I can't afford to be tardy on the first day back." Rico excused himself from their group with his signature double-finger gunpoint.

"Can't say I'm sad to see him go." Lilly said and they all laughed.

"Well, now I'm two third wheels. Great." Luann said sarcastically.

"The solution is simple: Go find a boyfriend!" Miley yelled, her hand secure in Jake's.

"It's just not that ea- HOT GUYS!" She ran off after a group football players.

"I remember when that used to be you." Lilly mused, looking at Miley like a mother watching her child grow up. "They grow up so fast!" She squeaked out, pretending to wipe away the fake tears in her eyes.

Miley rolled her eyes as Jake looked down at her strangely. "Hey, she said _used_." She pointed out. He raised an eyebrow, to which she mimicked.

"I'm kidding." He finally said. They all laughed a little. Jus then the warning bell rang, and they all headed to their class, which just happened to be a fart-machine target.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Luann all sat close to the teacher's desk in anticipation for attendance. The bell rang, and everyone else found their seats, not knowing the embarrassment about to befall their science teacher.

Mrs. Chapron walked in shortly after. "Good morning class! I hoped you had a fun break!" She said, stacking some random papers in a pile. As soon as she sat in her seat to take attendance on her computer, Jake pressed the button for his machine.

The class started laughing as their teacher's face turned scarlet. "Ok, that wasn't me." She defended.

A chorus of 'Ah-ha's and 'sure's came from the students. She stood up and he pressed it again. Every step he took, more noise emitted. However, when she got too far away from her desk, he had to stop.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound came from the ceiling right before their beloved (not) principal started to speak. Miley and her friends shared a knowing look.

"Welcome back students! It's a brand new year and I think we should start it by saying that-" Suddenly, a high pitched voice started singing with loud music in the background.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair,_

_Undress me everywhere _(A few 'gross'es arose from the crowd of laughing students.) _  
Imagination, life is your creation_

As Mr. Fisher started talking again, one of the jocks in the back rows shouted, "Aww, no party?!" referring to 'Ken's line.

"And if I could ask you all to just-"

_Hit me baby, one more time!_

"that'd be much appreciated."

"Now, class, I think it's rude-" Mrs. Chapron started, then paused to stifle her laughter, "to laugh when something…heh… like this is happening." She said, but gave up as they continued their relentless jeers.

"And, well, I must admit that-"

_I love you_

_You love me_

_We're a happy family _

_With a great big hug _

_And kiss from me to you_ (Kissing sound)

_Won't you say you love me too?_

"Fat chance!" Someone shouted out. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Luanne, and Jake were all doubled over with laughter.

"That is all."

"How did Rico ever figure this out?" Jake whispered to Miley.

"Principal Fisher had his speech scripted and Rico saw it on his desk." Miley explained, matching his decibel level.

That day at lunch, they went around collecting the tapes and then edited them all onto one. Jake kept it safe in his backpack until that night when they were all gathered in the Stewart's living room. Lilly had just called saying they'd be leaving her house shortly.

Robby Ray came downstairs in a white button-up shirt and dark jeans. He had on some brown cowboy-boots under them. His hair looked extra done, and he was looking in the mirror making some last-minute adjustments.

"Daddy, you look fine. Lemme guess, hot date tonight?" Miley said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"You might say that." He answered, turning to look at his daughter. When he saw where she was seated, he frowned. "Why are you sitting on Jake's lap?"

Both of their faces turned red. Miley racked her brain for an excuse. "Uh, because we're saving a seat for Lilly. No need to thank me; I'm a naturally generous person. Everyone's disbelieving looks turned to her as she smiled angelically at her father. He raised a dangerous eyebrow.

"She can just stand." Jake said, hastily nudging Miley into the only available seat on the couch. Robby smiled.

"Last time I try to be generous!" She shouted at her dad as he walked out the door. Moments later, Lilly walked in.

"Hey, why does your dad looked so dressed up?" She asked.

"I dunno, guess he has a date." Miley replied.

"That's funny, my mom was dressed up too." Lilly and Miley slowly looked at eachother in realization.

"Ok, if y'all are done with your sister moment, I'd like to watch people be embarrassed." Luann said.

They started the tape, laughing their heads off the whole time. Lilly was personally happy when she saw Becca Weller scream at the gum wrapped around her lock. They all decided to send the tape into America's Most Embarrassing School Moments.

The next day, however, Oliver got the copy he kept in his locker mixed up with his Tape for drama class.

"Now, Oken, tell me who else was involved with this and I'll go easier on all of you." Principal Fisher ordered.

Miley and Luann were sitting in their health class, bored out of their mind when a kid came in with two passes.

As he was leaving, they noticed other passes in his hand and gulped. "Luann and Miley Stewart, the principal would like to see you in his office." Everyone else 'ooh'd them as they grabbed their passes and left.

When they arrived, they saw a guilty looking Oliver sitting there, twiddling his thumbs. They shared a knowing look before glaring at him.

Slowly, Amber, Ashley, Jake, and Rico made their way into the office; each with a knowing look on their faces. The only one missing, that went to the middle school, was Lilly.

"Hey, where's Truscott?" the much hated vice-principal asked suspiciously. "She's the only one from their" he pointed at Miley, Luann, Oliver, and Jake "lunch table not here."

"Good point. Call her in; I'll call the high school and have them send over the other two." Principal Fisher instructed. As soon as they were gone, Rico spoke.

"Ok, who squealed?!"

"Well, Ashley and were the last ones in here before you." Amber said snottily.

"I came in and saw Miley, Luann, and Oliver." Jake added.

"Oliver was the ONLY one in here when we came." Luann said pointedly. They all glared at him, causing him to sink even lower in his chair.

"It was an accident! He said he'd go easier on us if I confessed. And If I didn't, my mom would've squeezed it out of me!" He said pitifully.

"Well now we're all in more trouble because YOU didn't rat out Lilly."

"We can't blame him for that. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he did?" Miley said with a hint of compassion in her tone.

This took the snot-twins by surprise. Everyone knew Lilly and Oliver would end up together, but no one knew when. They immediately pulled out their phones and started texting everyone.

That is, until the authority figures came back in. Soon after, Lilly walked in pretending to look confused. "Which one of you was it?" She asked in an undertone.

"Oliver ratted us out, but 'skipped' your name. The v-p figured you were part when he saw the four of us here." Luann explained. Lilly looked affectionately at Oliver, who half-smiled sadly back.

"Why'd ya do it?" He asked after Jackson and Cooper had arrived.

"What?" Jake asked, using his best actor face.

When the principal seemed to get more angered, Miley confessed. "We got locked in and needed a way to figure out sleeping arrangements."

"Haven't you kids ever heard of rock paper scissors?! Ok, the nine of you," He pointed at everyone except Jake, "three weeks of detention. Jake, since you give enough on the TV, two days and a small essay on why you're sorry." Everyone started yelling protests. "Fair's fair."

"Yeah, and that isn't." Jake said angrily. "I did just as much damage as everyone else here; worse cause I helped pick teams. Either they get two days and an essay too, or I get the three weeks." He said defiantly. His friends, and Amber, Ashley, and Rico, stared at him in awe. What happened to big-headed Jake?

"What about your show?"

Almost immediately after the question was asked, he answered. "On break."

Not wanting to appear to be getting soft, the principal said, "Ok, fine. All ten of you have three weeks detention. You two," he gestured to Cooper and Jackson, "will serve it in the high school."

Miley turned to Jake. "That was totally stupid!" And smacked him on the arm. However, when the two adults left to call parents, she said, "And incredibly sweet." She kissed his cheek, much to Amber and Ashley's shock. But before his girlfriend could pull back, he held her head in place and kissed her on the mouth. Only for a few seconds though, for fear of getting caught.

Again, two cell phones cam e out of designer pockets and started spreading word of the new couple.

_**Ok, for all time's sake, tell me what you thought! Love to everyone who read and reviewed! Wendy:)(:**_


End file.
